Dragmire
by Shadow of Link
Summary: Ganondorf Dragmire is fourteen, soon to be crowned King of the Gerudos. But shadowed by his line's dark past, he desperately longs for something more from life...
1. Chapter 1 Reason

Dragmire

All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
From the ashes a fire shall waken,  
A light from the shadows shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken,  
The crownless again shall be king.

-The Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapter 1 – Reason

_…Where am I? I am here, on the outside…_

Who is that dashing knight all dressed in black? Who is he? He who stands there so silently, with his black cape waving gently at his ankles in the early morning breeze. Who is this man that dares stand atop the fortress of the gerudos, as though he were its silent lord. This man dressed in black mail, with a great sword at his side, and violent red hair that rises from his head like bright fire. Who is he, and why is he there?

He is not really a great knight at all. Nor is he a man. He is a boy to the age of fourteen years, dressed in a loose fitting purple cloak, and his hair is not the great fire, it is just a flicker, an ember.

_…I am here on the outside…_

This child, he stands so silently, and it seems that neither wind, nor sea, nor fire, nor time shall have him moved.

_…No…I am not on the outside. I am there. I am the boy…_

The child's cloak raises in the breeze and sand whirls up in front of him, but he moves not one muscle, as he gazes at the mountains east of the fortress that bar the way to the green land.

_…Light save me…who am I? I am the boy that stands there. I am the one that they are ashamed of. I am the one they shall fear…I am Ganondorf Dragmire…_

I remained standing there in the cool air for some time. I had nothing else to do, and standing silently was good for me, it developed inner calm. This morning was different to all the others though. Today, though I didn't yet know it, something would happen that would change my life forever.

This morning, as I stood there, as I did most mornings, I was suddenly aware of another presence. I did not move. Not even my eyes moved from the shifting sands of the wasteland. A soft hand was resting on my right shoulder, and I could feel warm breathing upon the back of my neck that made my hair stand on end. A young, sweet, smooth voice floated across my ears like a breeze. "I've seen you out here often, but I've never dared speak to you. I know who you are."

_…She doesn't know who I am…nobody knows who I am…not really…_

"Then who am I?" I said, moving only my mouth and nothing else.

The warm breath was on my neck again, and sent a wonderful rushing sensation to the back of my head. "You are Prince Dragmire, heir to the throne of the desert."

_…I am not the prince…I am nobody…_

"And pray tell me, what is your name?"

The hand of the girl fell slowly down my back, and stopped at my waist, her left hand rested on my left side as well. Still I did not move; though no longer out of my own choice. She had me gripped so softly that my feet would not move if I tried, and her soothing voice and breath were so intoxicating that I would never want her to leave. "My name is Nabooru."

_…Nabooru…the light of the world…I will never forget you…_

Then I turned my neck to the right, and found myself looking into the eyes of the most beautiful girl that ever lived. Her beauty was beyond compare, and the fragrance of morningstars flowed from long red hair. Her eyes deep and clear as the sea. Her long rich red hair fell down across her shoulders and down her white and purple robes, which hid all but the toes on her feet.

_…Why did I ever let you go…Nabooru…_

We remained standing like this for some time, and I did not know what to do with myself. We were all alone in the warm morning sun, with the desert before us, and silence all around. The girl named Nabooru smiled. "Why are you so silent?"

I finally turned away from her angelic face and looked back towards the desert. "I don't feel the need for words." Nabooru laughed and leaned her front against my back, resting her head on my shoulder, so that her cheek was right up against mine. "What compels you to conduct yourself in this manner?" I asked her.

_…I was always so self-righteous…I never meant to be…_

"I don't know. The morning, the warmth, this view; its all so lovely."

"It is not proper conduct for one to act this way toward one's prince." I didn't know why I said that. I regretted very quickly.

The girl moved away and I suddenly felt cold and alone again. "I apologize sire."

_…I am not the prince…I am not…I am just like the others…_

I turned around and looked at her once more. She was so fair, and yet so warm. "It's alright, do not apologize. I'm sorry for speaking like that; I rarely have the opportunity talk to anyone, certainly not any young girls such as yourself." I sat down with my legs hanging over the side of the fortress, looking down and surveying all that would soon be mine. "Please, come and sit with me."

Nabooru walked over to where I was sitting, gracefully knelt down and then pulled her legs out over the side. She leaned on her left arm so that her shoulder almost brushed up against mine. "So…why don't I ever see you after the mornings Prince Dragmire?"

_…Dragmire…Dragmire…I have cursed my name every day…it is so vile…_

"Please do not call me Dragmire, do not call me prince either. You can call me just Ganondorf."

Nabooru smiled. "Alright then, Ganondorf." She leaned a little closer towards me, and I felt almost compelled to do the same. So why do I never see you after the sun is full up? You always disappear at the first sign of other people. I don't understand. I have seen you for some weeks now, you have returned from the desert then?"

"Yes, I have been sent back. My 'training' is complete. My Masters sent me back from the desert on my fourteenth year of birth. And now I am alone here, the only male in a completely female society. What am I to do? I cannot fit in."

"Well maybe you should just get outside more. What do you do inside all day?" Nabooru was amazing. She was not at all put back by the fact that I was the prince, or that I was male. She was so forward and attentive. Were all people like this? I found it hard to believe.

"I study history, and magic."

"Magic? Really? You can wield magic?"

I dropped my head and stared down at my hands, turning them over to see both sides. I sighed and said, "I can do nothing. I…I have worked and worked, but I have never been able to so much as light a candle flame." Nabooru clearly wasn't sure what to say. "That's part of the reason I stay inside is suppose."

"You feel ashamed?"

_…You always knew how I felt my Nabooru…_

I looked at Nabooru's clear, understanding face, and then looked away over the mountains. "Yes I…in two years, I am supposed to become the Prince Regent; and then when I am eighteen, I am to be crowned King of the Gerudos. But I am no king."

Nabooru moved her hand over onto mine, and let it rest there. "Not all kings are mighty warriors of combat who can use sorcery and magic."

My heart fell. Maybe she didn't understand me at all. "I cannot fall into the shadows. History has written that my great-grandfather, the last king, was a treacherous man of much evil, who cased darkness and death for many good people. I live in his dark shadow. I do not want to become like him. I must be great, so that history will not curse the name of…Dragmire."

_…curse Ganondag Dragmire…curse the name of Dragmire…curse his blood in my veins…_

_…Light…what is my purpose?…what is my reason for being?…_

"You shouldn't let the past burden you. When the time comes, you will find that you have far more power than you believe you have, I know it."

I smiled at her and then without a word a leaped off the top of the fortress onto roof of the level below. I landed with a quick thud, and pulled myself upright, looking up at Nabooru. "Jump down."

She called back down to me, laughing, "I don't think I can, it's a bit too high for me."

"Nonsense, come on. I'll catch you."

Nabooru nodded climbed onto her feet. "Do catch me though."

I nodded up, "I will."

With grace like a bird, Nabooru jumped down off the edge. I held up my arms, and she fell down into them. She was so light; I caught her with such ease, and lowered her down to the ground. She looked at me and her eyes widened. "Wow, you're really strong." I looked down, unsure of what to say.

I was very aware that I was still holding her arms, and she mine. This felt wonderful, she was so warm, and I could feel a bubbling sensation in my head. "Well if you say so."

"Hey, do want to go for a walk?"

"A walk?" I hesitated, I had never really been very far from the fortress, it was forbidden for me to stray too far. And I had never been anywhere with the sun this risen. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want."

"I've never been anywhere away from the fortress."

"What?" She was surprised. "That's awful."

"I'm not bothered about it." The sad truth was that I was being honest.

"Well, lets go down to the valley then. I really like it there." She took me by the hand and led me, at first with some effort, down the steps. I soon relaxed though, it was impossible to be uncertain around Nabooru. She was the shining golden sunrise upon the winter chill of my life, she was my light. From this day forward, she is the reason that I live.


	2. Chapter 2 Love

Chapter 2 – Love

_Two years later…_

The rocky slope was hard, and jagged and full of gritty sand. Step by step, I struggled up it, taking great care in where I tread. Beside me a little way down, Nabooru was also scrambling up the slope, her long red hair hanging in front of her eyes, making it more difficult for her to see. I offered my hand to her, and she took it; and I helped her to pull herself up to where I was. She smiled and we kept climbing.

Soon enough, we were able to climb over the peak of the slope, and as I scrambled up that last stretch and saw what was before me, my heart filled with awe. "Nab, come on! This is incredible!"

"I'm coming Gan, stay there." Nabooru made a leap up wards to a higher ledge, and then pulled up her feet. Then standing up, looking over the top, she fell just as stunned in silent wonder as I. The vast blue, the ocean. The utterly endless water stretched far, far away, beyond the horizon, as far as the eye could see…and a great pathway of light spread across the water, from where the sun shone, casting glittering, shimmering, stars across it. "Its beautiful, Ganondorf. I've never seen something so incredible in all my life."

I looked across at her, and my heart swam with joy hen I saw the beaming happiness on her face. "It is amazing, it makes the heart sing to see such majesty as this. But still, its beauty is still nothing compared that of Nabooru. For you are fairer than the stars and sea and all the jewels in the earth." I leaned over towards her and kissed her softly, and here on the western brink of the world, it felt so much more wonderful than being together back in the harsh desert.

_…I don't need to be the regent…I don't need to be King…_

"Come on, let's get down to the water!" Nabooru's eyes lit up, and she pulled herself over the top of the ridge, and began running down the much less steep slope on the other side.

"Right behind you!" I hurled myself over the top of the ridge and ran down after her, throwing down my purple cape as I ran. Nabooru was laughing like a young girl, and her white long dress and cloak, and her long flowing red hair were waving wildly in the wind. I caught up to her towards the base of the slope and flung my arms around her from behind. She jumped with a start and laughed, and then we fell and rolled down into the sand. I had never felt as happy in all my life as I did now.

"Gan!" Nabooru laughed and rolled over on top of me, her hair hanging down over the front of her head and brushing against my face.

_…She is the light of the world…_

"Well, that was fun." I laughed, and she hit me on the arm playfully.

She looked around and sighed. "I can't believe we made it all the way here."

"I know. Its taken a long time, but its all been worth it. We've needed to get away from that sand hole and see the sea, before they make me the regent." I sighed and spoke the sad truth. "I'm barely going to get any time to be with you soon."

"Don't talk about that now Gan, we've still got plenty of time."

"Maybe…" I grinned and leaned forwards on my back, quickly kissed her and then bounded away to the water, casting off my boots as I ran.

"Hey!" Nabooru leaped up and ran into the water after me, throwing down her sandals. She kicked water at me and laughed gleefully. I tried to splash water back, but I lost my footing and tripped up into the shallow tide. Nabooru ran toward me, and I splashed up water with my hands. We played in the sea like this for some time; my cares fell away from me when I was with her, all my worries about becoming the regent melted away, and left me with pure joy.

Later, as the sun had passed noon, we lay down on the shore, sprawled out across the warm beach sand, which was so unlike the desert sand. I looked across my shoulder at Nabooru. "I never want to leave you Nabooru."

"I never want to leave you either Ganondorf, but…" She drifted off, and I finished her sentence for her.

"…They will never allow a King to be with somebody that is…well…"

"Don't worry, you can say 'a commoner' if you need to Gan." Nabooru was so understanding.

"You know I don't really think that, don't you?"

"Of course." We lay still for some time, neither one of us wanting to say something we might regret on this wonderful day, here in the incredible place. I didn't want to be the regent; I didn't want to be King. The world was so cruel, and I was being forced to be at the centre of it. I had to break free, but every path led to the throne; it was my destiny. "Lets run away together Gan. Lets stay here, lets never go back east to the desert."

I sighed, and this was when I fully came to the realisation of my own doom. "No…I can't…I have to do this. I have to accept my destiny."

"I don't want to be apart from you."

"You won't be. I will do everything in my power to fight against the old laws, after all, I will be king in two years time, and then they will not be in my way."

"Ganondorf who are 'they'?"

"Well, my mother, Queen Gandra for one. But…the witches also."

"You mean…Twinrova?"

"Yes, they control a lot more in these parts than the royal family let the gerudo people know. They will often have their say, and dictate what is done through my mother. They will not control me though. I will be the King and shall not let them or anyone else overrule me."

"There's the Ganondorf I first met! You're right; you shouldn't let those two witches boss anybody around any more."

I smiled weakly.

Nabooru rolled over towards me, and I took her in my arms and we lay quietly, whilst white birds flew overhead. "I love you Nabooru."

"I love you too, Ganondorf." And so we remained there by the ocean for a week or so. But it could not last. Though we stayed and soaked up the warmth and the sea air, and felt as though we were drowning in love, the time came when we had to leave everything behind, and begin to journey back to the gerudo desert. The regency was rightfully mine, and I would take it; and two years from now, I would take the crown and become King.

_…It is my destiny…_


	3. Chapter 3 King

Chapter Three – King

_Two years later…_

_…My name is Regent Dragmire…soon, I shall be the King…_

The hollow corridor behind the great hall was still and cold. There were four attendants stood around me, boxing me in a square; we were preparing to enter into the throne room. The dry, stone walls were lined with burning torches that bathed this passage in an eerie orange glow, there were no windows to provide light here, we were quite deep in the fortress now.

_…Once I am King, the whole world will know the name of Ganondorf Dragmire…_

I was no longer robed in the purple of the Regent, instead I now wore black ceremonial armour, a black cape, black boots with large steel buckles; even my large belt was jet black. A silver crown rested upon my flaming red hair. I felt grand, and kingly, as I should, as I deserved to feel. Nabooru no longer understood, she said that I was no longer the boy she fell in love with; but she still loves me. I deserve her love. I deserve the love of everyone. She would soon see.

I gripped the sword which hung at my waist, it was a ceremonial sword, but very sharp and battle worthy. Even now, I had doubt in my mind, but one truth still remained, I was the Regent, and I should be King. Myself and my escorts awaited the signal, and then we would proceed up into the great hall, this was where the coronation would be taking place.

Soon, a trumpet was blown, though its sound was only echoed back here. Others joined it in unison, and then we began to march steadily towards the great doors at the end of the corridor. After about a minute we arrived at the grand doorway to the throne room, and I marvelled at the decoration that had been hung there. I hadn't been permitted near here for several days as it was being prepared, and now I could see why.

The incredible pattern work of gold and silver was so detailed, and so carefully created that I felt as though I was living in somebody else's dream. The use of snakes in design work was very apparent, large black cobras were especially frequent, and a very large cobra overlooked the golden throne. The throne, raised on a dais at the end of a carpet of red and gold, was newly cushioned with velvet of purple and scarlet. The large hall was filled with my people, all looking expectantly towards me with faces of awe, and honoured that they were able to be present on that day. I scanned the crowd, looking for Nabooru but I decided not to dwell on her; today was _my_ day.

I strode purposefully towards the throne, and as I got closer, my attendants broke away and took their places at the side. The commander of the army was the one that would crown me, a strong built gerudo, whose hair was cut short at her neck, unlike most others. She wore bronze armour, and a purple robe; she was standing behind the throne, she stared at me with piercing eyes, and I tried to avoid her gaze. My mother, the Queen, was also there, sitting in a smaller throne beside my own. Out seats had now changed, she smiled at me, something she rarely did, but I did not smile back, I couldn't.

I knew what to do now; I had been rehearsed in it. I sat down slowly onto the throne and looked around at my people, still in the back of my mind searching for Nabooru. I could not see her.

_…I am all alone in the dark now…there is no light here for me…the crown means nothing…I am alone in the dark…without my light…_

The commander behind me spoke; she had a very commanding presence. "Regent Ganondorf Dragmire, today you are eighteen years of age to the day and hour. You are the only male gerudo to have been born in a century; and you are therefore the one true heir to the Throne of the West, successor to Queen Gandra Dragmire and heir to King Ganondag Dragmire." I remained still, all except for my eyes, which continued to dart about the crowd searching for Nabooru. Where was she? How could she not be here?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the crown being brought towards the back of the throne, resting on a purple cushion. I knew that behind me, the commander was taking hold of the golden crown. My mother now stood up and removed the silver crown of the regent from my head. It was placed onto the cushion, and the bearer remained standing silently.

The commander spoke to me again, loudly so that everybody could hear. "Ganondorf Dragmire, do you accept the Crown of the West, and all the peoples and lands therein?"

I answered clearly, without hesitation. "Yes, I do."

"As King, will you uphold the law of the West, manage the lands therein, and always protect its people?"

"Yes, I do." I replied again.

"So you swear to always lead your people? To be the first on the charge to the field of battle, and the last on the retreat?"

"Yes, I do."

"And do you denounce all love, to any being, in any way more than a King should love his people, which is to be equal in love; so that you will never be in an individual relationship with another being? So that you may best serve these lands."

I looked now desperately across the room, trying to see my Nabooru, but she was not there, she was not there for me, she did not care for me any more And so, I should not need to care for her. I decided I had to accept the oath. I would denounce all love. Then she would see.

_…No! I cannot do it…_

I am all alone.

_…I cannot! I love her too much…_

She has forsaken me.

_…She would never leave me!…_

"Yes I do. I reject all love."

"Ganondorf Dragmire, I name thee to be the Lord of the Gerudos, Master of the Desert, and the King of the West." The crown was laid upon my head, and everybody before me kneeled, bowing their heads low.

_…It was done…_

My heart stopped beating, not because of becoming King, but because of what I had just said and done. But it was too late. I knew I should probably say something to the assembly of gerudos, but my mind was now elsewhere.

_…Nabooru…I love you…_


	4. Chapter 4 Dream

ChapterFour – Dream

_The day following the coronation…_

_…Where am I?…I have asked that before…but I am still here, on the outside…_

Who is that dashing knight all dressed in black? Who is he? He who stands there so silently, with his black cape waving gently at his ankles in the early morning breeze. Who is this man that dares stand atop the fortress of the gerudos, as though he were its silent lord. This man dressed in black mail, with a great sword at his side, and violent red hair that rises from his head like bright fire. Who is he, and why is he there?

_…I am King Ganondorf Dragmire…I shall no know equal…_

"Ganondorf…" That voice, suddenly from behind, the voice of the one I used to love.

_…Nabooru…_

"Ganondorf?" That voice, it is like a curse on me now. How dare she even talk to me? How dare she!

"My name is King Dragmire. And that is the name you shall use for me, Nabooru." I hate her. I hate her. How could she have done what she did to me? How could she leave me?

Nabooru took a step back and kneeled before me, bowing her head low in respect. "King Dragmire your highness, please forgive me. You must hear what I have to say."

I laughed dismissively, mockingly. I turned around and looked down upon her. "Now I must hear what you have to say? What do you think gives you the right to-"

Nabooru stood up tall and looked me dead in the eye. "Oh, Ganondorf, listen to yourself! Who are you? What are you doing to yourself? Stop this charade!" I actually stepped back slightly away from her. "You are not the boy I fell in love with any more, you've changed. This power has gone to your head!"

"I've changed? No, look at yourself Nabooru! Look how you challenge me! I thought you loved me, but where were you yesterday when I needed you the most?"

"I wasn't there because I couldn't bear to watch as you severed yourself from me, in exchange for your crown. How could I see the man I love deny his love for me?"

"Nabooru…" I shook my head weakly and took her left hand between my own hands. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I just don't know any more." She said, sighing. "Maybe now…It should end. We always knew it would have to end some day."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I had lived this moment in my mind one thousand times, and still did not know what I would say. "No, I can't…" I trailed off, and she looked at me curiously. "I can't be without you. I love you too much."

"Then don't let it end. You are the King, destroy the old ways. Nobody should be forbidden from loving another."

"It's more complicated than that."

"How?"

"There are higher powers at work in this land. I have told you of this before."

"We can rise above that!"

"No. There is no way. I am bound by ancient magic and I-"

She drew right up to me and interlocked her fingers into my own. Her chest pressed up against mine and our eyes met closely. "Ganondorf. Only one thing matters. Do you love me?"

I looked into her eyes with sorrow and longed so deeply to say yes. I loved her with all my heart, and nothing would make me happier than to hold her forever and ever, forsaking all else. But that was not the way things were any more. I had responsibilities to my people. To my land. To my lineage. To myself.

"Do you love me Ganondorf?"

_…yes, yes…o, by the light yes…_

"No."

Her head tilted to one side, and she smiled and shook her head slightly. As though she were trying to understand something she couldn't even begin to comprehend. She sighed and ran her fingers through my hair in the carefree way she did when we were younger. She stretched up on her toes and whispered into my ear, her fragrance of apple spice and flowers filling me. "I love you too Ganondorf."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she put a finger to my lips and I silently obeyed. She stepped back, and with a flourish, knelt down on one knee and bowed her head. "Apologise not my King, for it is I that has done wrong against you."

"Nabooru-"

"I hereby pledge allegiance to the King of the Gerudos, King Ganondorf Dragmire. To obey the will of my King, until the final embrace of the grave takes me. I am your humble servant. Thy will be done, my Lord. My Commander. My King. Thy will be done."

_…is this the end…_

Nabooru waited for a response, and I had to give her one. "Your service is welcomed Nabooru. May you live long under the reign of the King."

_...it cannot end…_

I sighed and shook my head slowly. "It is over then?"

"Yes…it is now…" Nabooru rose to her feet and moved to walk away, but she turned and smiled and said o so softly, "It was never meant to be, Gan. It was just a dream."

_...just a dream..._


	5. Chapter 5 Destiny

Chapter Five – Destiny

_Three years later…_

"Do you know of the Old Promises, young Ganondorf?"

Koume's fiery gaze burned through Ganondorf's eyes; my attempts to seem powerful, even threatening, apparently utterly useless. But I made mys voice commanding, and responded with deep clarity. "I do not know of these Old Promises of which you speak."

"That is pleasing to hear. That you know nothing of them means they are still unknown to the world." Koume's eyes flared with satisfaction, and she smiled greedily. "The Old Promises are only known by the Kings of the West. You, your great-grandfather, and all your ancestors have been entrusted with this knowledge, so long as we have been your masters."

I frowned at her and a she smirked in response. Master, she stilled called herself his master. For so long the witches have controlled my fore fathers. For so long have my people lived under the secret dominion of the Rova Sisters. For so long had the House of Dragmire been forced to dance upon the strings of the Spirit Temple. But no more. I will end their rule, break the curse, shatter their spell, and then I can finally follow his heart.

…_end it…_

"Then what are these Old Promises?" I asked with as much scepticism in my tone as possible.

Kotake's gaze fell upon me and I turned to face her. He grimaced. If Koume could burn my mind, then I felt as though Kotake could chill my soul. Her icy eyes pierced my flesh and I felt as though pins were forcing their way into my skin.

…_I shall destroy them…_

"The Old Promises were bestowed upon your greatest ancestor, the first King of the Gerudos. King Ganondarf Dragmire was his name. Captain of the Borderland Guard, Lord of the Desert, King of the West."

"I know of King Ganondarf Dragmire, you need not bore me with history. Get to the point."

"Impatience. Yes." Kotake grinned, a wicked smile. "All of your fathers were impatient. Your Great grandfather, King Ganondag Dragmire himself, said 'Impatience is a virtue, life is too short for idle talk.'"

…_Curse Ganondag Dragmire…_

"Do not speak his name, here in this holy place. That evil fiend is a taint on the name of Dragmire. Do not speak well of him."

Koume laughed, and then placed a unsettling look upon me. "Do you believe any others in your lineage were any different to him? Every last one of them was evil. Evil nearly to their very soul."

I turned away from them, and paced across the vast Temple Hall. We were in the central room of the great Spirit Temple. A hall crafted of dark desert stone, and some paler stone from the Hylian region. Constructed by skilled stonemasons in a time long gone. Such skill that crafted many of the great cities of the past, lost now to the ages. The ceiling of the hall was high, and the walls were lined with the great winding staircases met high up at the entrance. Across the other side, spanning the largest wall, was a great statue, a monument to the Goddess of the Sand. She looked down on us now with pitiless eyes. There was no warmth in that beautiful cold face.

The Rova sisters had called me here for 'counselling'. It was an event that took place on the day that a King reached the age of twenty one. Three years of Kingship past. Three years of separation from my love.

…_twenty one…o how the years slip by…_

This meeting was called the Council of Twinrova; I had not known what to expect coming here. It was not the first time I had been here of course. I had lived in this very temple for ten years between the ages of four and fourteen. The ten years of training. Ten years of learning how to rule as King and govern the people of my lands. Koume and Kotake had been my parents. Much unlike my mother. They were harsh parents, but guardians all the same. Though I knew not what I needed to be protected against, looking back. Now I was with them again, for counselling about the future. But it was apparent already that there was more than just simple counselling to be done. They were about to tell me of the ancient secrets of his fathers. I just knew it.

"Yes, evil. Every last one of them, and you Ganondorf…you…"

"Hush Kotake. You speak to early." Koume had raised a hand up to still her sister, and now she returned her attention to me. "The Old Promises, that is the first matter."

"But of course sister."

"Speak now, no more whispers and riddles." I said, frustration building in me. Anger.

…_such sweet anger…_

Koume's brow lowered and her eyes narrowed on me. "The Old Promises were made many years ago. They came into being because of events that transpired when King Ganondarf Dragmire first led his people through the mountains to the desert lands."

"But," said Kotake, picking up from Koume, "this tale begins many years before Ganondarf. It begins in the Kingdom of Hylia, in the capital city of the same name. Hylia, Jewel of the North, home of the great Hylian race of old."

"What has Hylia to do with me?" I asked, bored already by these witches and their riddles.

"Everything!" Said Koume with scorn, and those fiery became furnaces.

Kotake continue. "The Hylians were a pure race, a race of free spirited people, who lived in peace and harmony with all of Hyrule's other peoples. It was a balanced society, ruled not by one Royal House, but two. The Royal House of Hylia governed the people, and the Royal House of Dragmire governed the city, that is its economy and defences."

"Perfect balance."

"Harmony."

"As Earth and Air."

"As Fire and Ice." As Kotake said that, both pairs of eyes flared, and Ganondorf recoiled.

"Continue."

Kotake smiled and went on. "Though when he came to power, following from his father, it never did sit well with Lord Ganondarf Dragmire, that the city still remained under the name 'Hylia'. Surely, the city should be named for both of the Houses, if not neither at all. And so it came to pass that after centuries of peace, there was conflict in Hylia."

Koume picked up. "That year, Lord Ganondarf chaired the High Council of Hyrule, and a decision was made by all races. Goron, Zora, Sheikah, Hylian, Kings and Nobles of all walks of life, whether to settle what Ganondarf truly believed was a unity of power."

"And?"

"He failed. The Council voted against him. And although no pressure was put on him to do so, he abdicated the House of Dragmire from power. Hylia was split in two, and all Hylians loyal to Ganondarf's cause left Hylia with him, in the Great Exile. Exile of their own choice, but deliberately harsh upon themselves."

I was confused, this made no sense. "But why?"

"Ganondarf believed that his exile would cause enough stir in Hylia to break the city, and bring down the House of Hylia. With so many soldiers and labourers and a great number of nobles gone, he hoped to take his revenge through no violence. And he succeeded." Koume seemed pleased in those words. "The city could no longer function, and all past prosperity faded. Crops failed, pastures ran dry, and violence broke out everywhere."

Kotake walked close to me, and looked at me proudly. "The Lord of Hylia was overthrown. It's Lord, whose name is lost to the ages, was banished along with all of his relations and supporters."

"And what of Ganondarf?" I asked.

"Well, this is where our part in this tale begins, and where it ends, your part shall begin."

"My part? Wait-"

I was ignored, Kotake carried on. "Ganondarf crossed the mountains and came to the desert. His people settled there, on the borders of the wasteland. They vowed to return to Hylia in a number of years and seize power whilst political turmoil still gripped the city."

"And that is how the Gerudos came to live in the desert then?"

"Indeed."

"So, the Old Promises…"

"Ah yes, now we come to that. Koume?"

Koume nodded and carried on the story. "Kotake and myself soon noticed the new inhabitants of the desert, and not willing to turn a blind eye to the trespassers on our land, we paid Ganondarf a visit."

"Simple minded fool." Muttered Kotake, shaking her head. "Totally put off balance by the sight of beautiful women. Such a typical man." She was clearly talking about Ganondarf, but I was sure that some of that tone was meant for me too.

I frowned, and questioned them. "Beautiful? What, was he blind?"

Koume's hair suddenly burst aflame, red in the face; with a snap of her fingers fire suddenly burst up all around me, and scorched me through my shirt. "Silence, insolent child! Do you have any idea how long ago this was?"

Kotake nodded, but remained icily calm. "How good do you believe you will look millennia from now, Ganondorf."

"Sirens we were, with beauty beyond the words of man. Any man who looked upon would do as we commanded, spell or no. Your ancestor was no different."

…_Koume…Kotake…beautiful?...truly time ravages all…_

"We soon learned of his people's purpose in the desert. Exiles, a lost people, who would soon learn the bitterness of the desert. We looked at Ganondarf and we saw power, somebody that we believed would be the perfect puppet for our grand designs."

…_I shall not dance on their strings…_

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"He knew what we were, sorceresses that he thought he could manipulate. We offered him a future for his people. We offered him the dominion of Hylia, Hyrule, and possibly the whole world, and all he had merely to do one thing for us."

"Which was?"

"Become a vessel for our Master. The Great Beast."

"…Great Beast?" A dark fear suddenly gripped me from within. Something from outside was tugging on his heart, on his life. It ended as soon as it began, but left him fearful and cold.

"Mandrag. Our Dark and Holy Father. Lord of Evil. Giver of Power."

…_Mandrag…Giver of Power…_

"And the simple fool agreed. And we submitted himself to the holy rites."

"Who is Mandrag? Why did you want to use Ganondarf as his vessel? What are you hiding!"

"What can I say? Mandrag offered us real power. Dominion of the world, in exchange for his obedience, if we would resurrect him from his dark binds. The binds laid upon him by the goddesses in the moment of creation."

"And my ancestor was the vessel? You used him."

"Yes, we did, but that coward fool did something during the rites that we had not anticipated. Even Mandrag perceived his heart to be evil within, but something happened that we never expected. The ritual was broken, and through the depths of mark magic our bonds were broken and remade."

Koume nodded. "Mandrag was bonded to Ganondarf, but could no longer control him as he had intended, nor could he leave him. And in that instant, Ganondarf saw our plan, and cursed us. And as he did so, a new bond took us too, something changed within us, new strings pulling on us from the heavens, and were angry. Angry that the rites had not work, that our dreams were breaking before our eyes."

"In our rage we cursed Ganondarf, and sealed the doom of the gerudo people. Anger at the foolish man!" The emphasis on 'man' was very clear.

"Every living man, boy and male baby in his new kingdom died, instantly. And every woman was cursed to give birth only to girls. We knew not entirely why we did it at the time, but reason because apparent in time."

"You mean you are the reason! You are the reason no men are born to Gerudos."

"Yes! Yes we are! And we do not regret it. And we had reason for the women too. Imperfect as they are, the gerudo women were not the mindless fools that the men were. They were spared of our wrath. But there was another reason. From that day forth, women were cursed also, forced to turn to Hylian men for children. To go north to the land of their origin, that they had cast themselves away from. And so they were bound to the place they despised, maybe even a worse punishment than the men received."

Forgetting all else, I walked right up to the two of them and demanded of them. "Then why am I here? A gerudo man! If there are no gerudo men, then why am I alive? Why was Ganondag alive! Why was Ganonhael! And all of their fore fathers! Why is there a man born every hundred years?"

"You are the result of the curse laid on us by Ganondarf! No, the curse laid on us by the combined power of both Mandrag and Ganondarf! The result of the unfulfilled Old Promises!"

"What do you mean?"

"We were cursed to remain bound to them both until one returned who was capable of bearing them as one inside his body and mind. One of true evil. And every hundred years, a male gerudo is born to the people. If any one of your ancestors was capable of bearing Mandrag and Ganondarf within his soul, he would have become the new King of Evil, and be gifted with power beyond any ever seen. But as yet, after millennia of waiting, nobody has inherited that power."

"But there is more. That which makes the gerudo child male."

"What is it?"

Koume's eyes flashed. "Ganondorf, you were not born to Queen Gandra."

"What?"

"Every male gerudo that has ever been born, every King of the West that has ever reigned on the Throne of the Sand, came from one mother, one same mother."

It dawned on Ganondorf like dawn upon the Waste. A shadow suddenly warping his head into dimensions of new horror. And he cursed his body and flesh and nerve. "You two! Twinrova!"

"Yes, Ganondorf."

"But how."

"Dark Magic. Chaos Magic. We are fused together every hundred years for the birthing rite of the child of Ganondarf. That child becomes the new King of the Gerudos. Following him his eldest daughter carries on his bloodline of Queens, until the new King is born of us once more in the next century. Queen Gandra is indeed the granddaughter of Ganondag Dragmire, your great grandfather, and is therefore your adoptive mother…but we and Ganondarf are your true birth parents."

"No! It cannot be true!"

…_oh light…I know it to be ture…_

"It is the truth Ganondorf, and it is not the half of what you must know. For we know now that you are the one that will fulfil the age-old Old Promises. Our curse will end with you, and we shall finally be free once more. That is why we will do everything in our power to make you realise your potential.

"But the unfulfilled Old Promises, what were they?"

Kotake and Koume both began chanting together in a hollow tone. "The Great Beast shall be set free upon the world. Released from the ancient bonds of the gods. In this body, this Dragmire's body, shall he dwell. He shall come upon the world, to live among us and rule us for Seven Years. The breaker of bonds, and forger of destinies."

"And you," said Kotake, "are the one that we know will continue the legacy."

"No! I am not your puppet!"

…_anger…such sweet anger…_

"Your journey has already begun, the path is laid before your feet. We shall not allow you to waver from it now."

"Why me? Why not my fore fathers?"

"Because you are different."

"How?"

"You have shown that you are capable of true love. None of your fathers have ever done that"

…_Nabooru…_

"That means nothing."

"Only one capable of true love is capable of true hatred. And only one capable of true hatred could ever be capable of being vessel to the Great Beast and your supreme father Ganondarf Dragmire."

…_Mandrag…_

…_Ganondarf…_

"Damn you witches! I am no man of evil! I am a noble man!"

Kotake laughed, and Koume followed her laughter.

"Damn you!"

…_Mandrag Ganon…_

"It is your destiny, Ganondorf!"

…_My destiny…_

"No! Curse you!"

…_save me…Nabooru…_


	6. Chapter 6 Rumors

Chapter Six – Rumours

_Two years later…_

…Where am I? I am here, on the outside….

Who is that dashing knight all dressed in black? Who is he? He who stands there so silently, with his black cape waving gently at his ankles in the early morning breeze. Who is this man that dares stand atop the fortress of the gerudos, as though he were its silent lord. This man dressed in black mail, with a great sword at his side, and violent red hair that rises from his head like bright fire. Who is he, and why is he there?

My life…is it really my life any more? They said I am to be vessel to ancient evil, and that I cannot change. I cannot believe it to be true. I have not been through all that I have, only to have it taken away by them. They think they can use me for their own ends, butthey are mistaken. I shall not be controlled. I shall not be a puppet to dance upon their strings. When I am done, I shall pull their strings, and make them do my bidding, and they shall suffer for enslaving my lineage and my people.

These things I _know _to be true, for one simple reason…

I am Ganondorf Dragmire.

A chilled wind blew across my face and sand struck me in the eyes, but I did not flinch. I am not weak. I walked along the roof of the fortress, and came to the steps that led down to the outer courts, the training grounds. There, gerudo soldiers were training with spear and sword, in one on one duels. The instructor, an attractive woman named Mistress Roula, was watching intensively, and barking occasional commands to those that needed attention.

Present were Soldiers of the Guard, who were experienced defenders of the Valley, and also girls in their youths not yet graduated from the academy. They were all required to tie their hair back, and this was done by either knotting it or by using the cross-stick style. The soldiers wore their usual purple sash across their chest and wore baggy purple trousers of fine silk, the girls still in training wore a similar garb, but in white silk.

As I strode across the grounds between the two columns of duelling circles, all eyes turned to me, and knees inclined slightly in a short bow, with many repetitions of, "My Lord Ganondorf, I serve and obey." I swept past them all, unblinking, the sand kicking up from beneath my feet, my black cape waving in the wind behind me. As I approached Roula she looked up sharply, kneeling less than I would like, but no more than I would have expected from her. She shoed away a young girl in white and took a few steps forwards to meet me.

"My Lord Ganondorf, I serve and obey."

"May you live long under the King."

"How may I serve you my Lord?"

I relaxed and smiled, as did she once she saw I was at ease. "I trust all is well here today."

She nodded and glanced around the courtyard. "All is well as always my Lord." He took up the haft of her spear in both hands and butted the blunt end into the ground hard. "I am pleased with the progress of the novices, and particularly pleased with some of the seniors today. As you see I have left them to their own devices for now."

"Good."

"My Lord, if I may, a private word."

I studied her closely. I never trusted anyone, leastways nobody except my Reason, and Mistress Roula had an air of independent authority that dissatisfied me, she seemed too sure of her own power for my liking. Her attire was the scarlet of a senior guard, the same colour as her flaming hair and unusually reddish tinted skin. Her eyes were emerald green, all seeing and all knowing; on occasion I had seen them reflect light in the nights like a wildcat's, another thing that laid suspicions in my mind about her.

…suspicious…suspicious of my own people…light, who can I trust any more?…

"My Lord?"

I realised I had not said anything for a few moments and asserted myself, standing up tall and nodding. "Yes of course."

She gestured for me to follow her a little way out of earshot of any nearby students that might happen to be eavesdropping, and spoke to me in hushed tones. "I have heard rumours my Lord, rumours from the merchant wagons in the Valley. They say there is civil unrest in Hylia, and the nation is weaker for it. There are murmurs of…war…some say it is inevitable, as many races will try to take the throne of Hylia. Zora, Goron, whoever."

"You are suggesting Civil War, are you not?"

Roula nodded. "It could be, my Lord. Very soon."

Civil War. It had always been said that following a Civil War, Hyrule would be united under one throne, and all other races would bend knee to one King.

…_Great Beast…rule the world for seven years…_

That voice! Those were not my thoughts! I shook my head and looked at Roula again. "Thank you. Please keep me informed on this matter. Any slightest hints that could shed light on this matter."

"Of course my Lord. Ever I serve and obey."

"May you live long under the King."

I inclined my head in respect, and she dropped a full sweeping bow. I turned to walk back the fortress, but was cut short when Roula suddenly started speaking again. "My Lord, there is one other thing." I rounded on my heel and waited.

"Yes?"

"Oh. There is somebody I would like you to meet. One of my finest aspiring students."

"Indeed?"

"This way my Lord."

Roula swept past me and led me to a training circle where two novices were duelling with long wooden staffs. Both were of excellent skill, with a grace of weapon that I rarely saw amongst even the highest ranked soldiers. But one far superior even over the other. The first was fighting with enough flair to rival any senior officer, but the second was in a league of her own.

The fine white silks of her sash and her long flowing hair were spinning around her as she leaped and bounded in arching movements and quick turns around her opponent. The staff was like air in her hands and she moulded it to her will, striking when unexpected and blocking offences that could not conceivably have been reached.

I raised a hand, and the two novices looked at me and bowed, quickly speaking their respects, and then I motioned for the first of the two to give me her staff. She hurried over and presented it to me proudly, before hurrying to Roula's side. I gripped the haft of my staff firmly, and stepped into the ring with the one that had caught my eye.

"My Lord," she began, but I cut her off.

"Do not hold back. For now, I am not your King. I am merely a faceless foe within your circle. Come now. We shall dance."

I braced myself.

In the blink of an eye she had left the ground, legs making a full spin in the air, and was falling towards me, foot stretched out to kick my chest. Unimpressed I stepped aside, and with a flick of my wrist my staff met her knees and she fell and hit the dusty earth hard.

I looked down upon her and frowned. Surely she could have done better. "I told you not to hold back, did I not? Attack me!"

She was on her feet again, and thrusted her staff towards me. I moved to block it with my own, but found that she had feinted me, and was already raising her right leg to contact my arm. She kicked it aside, my staff along with it, and I stumbled. Her staff came forward again and I was forced to block with my bare left arm.

Pain seared through me, she had mighty strength in those arms, but I held my pain and did not let it show. I had already taken a hold on her staff, and in the second she tried to reconsider tactic, my right arm had brought my own weapon back around, and beaten her in the side.

She fell once more.

…_come…make me feel alive…_

I drew back, unclipping my cape from my neck and dropping it to the floor. "You are still holding back, I see it in your eyes."

Her eyes flared with fire. I tensed my muscles.

"Show me what you can really do!"

The novice rose to her feet, took up her staff, and ran her fingers along it smoothly, whispering something to herself. Then she looked up and readied herself.

I could not believe it, she was no more than two feet away from me before I saw her move, weapon raised vertically, about to strike my staff arm. With catlike reflex I pulled my head back just as her arm spun to strike me where my head would have been. As I rose, intending to push her backwards, her staff was already hurtling towards my face, not really my arm after all. She had tricked me once again.

Thunder struck me in the head, and I was falling.

…_falling…_

I crashed to the ground. And felt the brittle sand upon my face. I could only have been laying there for a few seconds. But it felt like an age of the earth before I could see that hand reaching down towards me to help me to my feet.

"Yes…that is what I was waiting for."

I took her hand, and she pulled me up again. Such strength in those arms.

"I serve and obey, my Lord."

I looked into those pretty eyes and smiled. And for a moment all my cares fell away from me, and in her face I realised my own age once more. I was barely older than her. I am only young. Still young. I still have time.

"Yes…quite a fighter. To defeat the King in combat is a true sign of skill. A feat beyond your years."

"Thank you, my Lord."

I smiled, and she smiled back at me. "Nabooru." I said affectionately, taking a step towards her

"Ganondorf." She replied, bowing her head.

…_Nabooru…_

"Come… we shall talk."


	7. Chapter 7 Ascension

Chapter Seven – Ascension

_One year later…_

…_twenty four…o how the years slip by…_

She grew in skill and she grew in strength. And day by day I watched her mature, and watched her change. Her mind became more focussed, her body became more controlled, her rivals grew in number as she fought many foes at once. She achieved Mastery in the Way of the Staff, and the Way of the Blade, and the War of the Spear. Her archery skills were unmatched, she rode the wildest horses, she raced with the fastest winds. Nabooru was the shining star in my army. Someone that could become a leader. A military leader that this army so sorely needed. Myself, I do not feel I can fulfil that role.

…_war is coming…_

Her white garb had soon been replaced by the purple. And soon afterwards, though she was still officially in training, she was gifted with the red sash of the senior officers to be worn around her waist.

Nabooru was a name known to everyone in my kingdom. For the two of us, keeping our relationship buried in the past was more important than ever. If ever it became known to the masses that we were involved it would spark controversy over whether I was maintaining my vows as King to remain separate from any lover.

"My Lord?" 

"Good morning Nabooru…"

One year later… 

…_twenty five…o how the years slip by…_

Nabooru rose to the rank of officer quickly. There was no hesitation to promote her once she graduated as a full soldier of the guard. Now, high within the ranks of my council, she was respected above all her peers. She would stride purposefully around the fortress in the red robes of the officers, and all bowed to her in respect just as they did to me. They bowed to her! Light! Am I jealous?

…_Nabooru…_

I met with her regularly, amongst the other officers, and she would openly debate in the matters of our nation and country's future. She said that our nation was ill-favoured in the light of other races, and that if it were not for our one and only defence, the valley, we would have come under attack years ago. I saw passion in her eyes. She wanted to fight wars, she longed to make our kingdom great. She desired to ride into the East with ten thousand gerudos behind her, and lay waste to all that should stand against us.

She never said it. But I could feel it.

…_could I really?…or is it just my own desires?…_

No! It was what she wanted to do, not me. And I wanted to let her.

"My Lord?"

"Officer Nabooru…good morning…"

One year later… 

…_twenty six…o how the years slip by…_

O how they massed in number for her ascension to power. Nearly the entire kingdom was gathered to the central court of the fortress. It was strange. It felt right somehow, but also wrong. She waved to the people and they cheered her on with admiration as she stepped up to the podium for the ceremony. Gerudos of all ages, soldiers, mothers, children. Thousands gathered here in this great court of stone and green flowers, walled with mighty pillars and shining archways.

…_all of this for her?…_

She was to be raised to the second highest rank in the entire army. Second only to the King. To me. She was to be the Marshal of the West, Mistress of the High Court, and Commander of the Gerudo Army. She would answer to no-one, no-one but myself.

…she is only twenty five…so young for this power…is this what they call destiny?…

I sighed, shook my head to clear my thoughts and stood up tall. I ran my fingers back through my hair to smooth it down, and adjusted the buckles on my armour. I was ready at least. Was she?

The crowd had settled, their cheers quietened, and Nabooru was seated with the other officers on one of several fine gold chairs. She was dressed in white now, a flowing white gown like the one she had been wearing when we first met. When was that? Ten years ago? More? It mattered not. She was no longer a child and neither was I. Do I still love her? No, of course not. I felt the curse of the Old Promises sink in on me soon after meeting Koume and Kotake those years ago. The ancient magic that binds me from love.

…_but they said it was different…they said I should never have loved at all…o light, maybe they are right about me…_

…_no!…_

Her specially fashioned billowing leggings were inlaid with silver, and her sash was slashed with gold.

A fanfare rang through the courts of stone, and a voice called out, "Gerudos! Today is a special day! Today we raise a new Marshal to power, and we are gathered here to witness this great occasion. Now, I give you King Ganondorf Dragmire!"

A roar of approval rounded through the crowds and I entered through the great archway to the right of the dais, and strode powerfully to the podium. I did not look anywhere but towards Nabooru until I had risen to the platform. It was about sixteen feet across, carved from the Hylian white-stone of old, with great marble steps leading to it. I turned to face the crowds, left hand resting on my sword and right hand held up to chest height in a tight fist. There was clapping and cheers for some time, but eventually all settled.

"Gerudos. My people! My sisters! Today, I stand before you as one of you, and I feel one of you, because I am in the presence of someone that makes me believe that even my power is as nothing. I stand here before you now to proclaim unto you a military leader. A Gerudo that I believe you all know very well. I give you Nabooru el'Nabu!"

And so the ceremony continued. I presented her with and dressed her in the emerald green robes of the Marshal, and the crowds cheered. There were tears in Nabooru's eyes and I could not help but smile to see her so joyful.

For one day at least, all of my troubles melted away…

_…now I have my leader…now I am ready for war…_


	8. Chapter 8 War

Chapter Eight – War

_One year later…_

It began at dawn. First light had crept through the mountain peaks, scattering back shadows, and breathing a new day into existence. The redbirds were singing their morning songs in the courts of stone, horses were whinnying for their breakfast in the stables, and early rising children were running about the halls. It was a day like any other. The usual sounds of the morning, the usual smells from the kitchens of bread and fruit, the gentle breezes stirring in the sand. Away from the fortress in the town, there were already shouts and loud clanging and banging of metal and wood, and traders were calling out to early shoppers.

I was standing atop the highest parapet of the fortress, lost in thought and memory, and it came upon me like thunder at dawn. A cry from the ground was the first I heard. "All hands to defence positions! Alert the Marshal and King!"

I grasped the hilt of my sword, and let my cape fall back from my shoulder. I hurried down the stone steps and snaked between buildings and streets until I was at ground level. The soldier that had shouted out was an officer, wearing scarlet silks. The purple-garbed soldiers in the grounds around the fortress were hurrying to and fro inside, alerting everyone they could. It was not long before I saw many soldiers, hundreds, taking up defensive positions along the fortress with bows and spears at the ready. The suddenness of the attack was not going to affect our readiness. We were always prepared for battle.

I came face to face with the officer, and she bowed quickly. "Who comes, Officer Taim?"

"The Goron army, my Lord Ganondorf."

I nodded, and clutched my sword even tighter. Gorons; that was the worst news I could have received. The Goron army was renowned for its sheer power and stamina. It was the army they said no one nation could stand against. With bodies hardened almost to rock texture, and near-unnatural strength, their advancing lines would cut through my defences like a razor blade into flesh.

How could I stand against them?

…_power…I need power…_

"What do they want, Taim?"

"There have been no ambassadors my Lord, you would have been first to know if their had been."

I sighed deeply and walked away from her. I felt weak inside. My stomach churned. I wasn't a man of war, despite what my people saw in me. They saw a strong, solid King who could lead them to glory above all other nations. Darkly handsome, taller than any others, muscle bound, with flaming red hair, and still not even thirty years of age.

I took a deep breath, I knew I was being too quiet. When truth be told, I do not think more than a handful of soldiers had even acknowledged my presence yet. Why did I not have the will to take charge? I stood there quietly pondering this, as the noise and shouts grew around me. What could I do?

…_you shall have great glory, Ganondorf Dragmire…_

That voice in my head! Again I hear it. What is that? Am I turning to madness?

…_the Great Beast shall rule for seven years…_

No!

"My Lord! A party of Gorons approach!"

"How many?"

"Three, it is the ambassador as you expected."

The grounds surrounding the fortress swept low down into shallow ravine about two hundred yards away from the edge of the great stone stronghold. The dusty plateau all around between the fort and the drop was quickly being cleared, as all Gerudos assembled along the walls, bow and spear in hand. Soon, only I remained standing there, and soon became a focus of attention. I looked back up at fortress, at the hundreds of Gerudos already assigned to the perimeter defence and exhaled slowly. Truly, today was a day of change for me.

Gorons were renowned for their strength and fighting stamina. Their skin was barely passable as skin at all. I had met with Gorons on several occasions at Royal events and suchlike, and had first hand knowledge of just how tough that rocky coat of theirs was. Rocky was indeed the word. It was like touching stone to shake a Gorons hand. Whatever softness of internal organs they may have beneath that certainly did not show. They were stone bodied, and at the moment the three that approached were stone faced.

It registered that I was alone where I stood, and before they saw me, standing in the shade of the building, I re-entered the fortress.

As I moved back inside and made my way to the throne room to brief my officers, I saw Nabooru. She was wearing emerald green and silver, and was escorted by a host of red silked guards. She looked at me blankly, whilst the guards bowed hastily, and then they carried on their way. They would be going out to meet with the ambassadors. Not a task for myself.

…arrogant woman…who does she think she is?…she should kneel before me too…

As I entered the throne room all eyes were turned on me, thirty pairs in all, give or take. They all wore the red, it was almost every Gerudo that wore the red in the entire Kingdom, bar a few that would be already briefing the defences.

Light streamed in through high windows of the Great Hall, illuminating the whole room in a yellow-white aura. As I walked along the red carpet to my throne, the officers kneeled before me in turn.

"My Lord Ganondorf, I serve and obey."

I paid them no mind until I was comfortably seated, and they eagerly awaited my words. There was tension in the air, none of my Sisters or myself had ever seen true battle in our lifetimes, not even the eldest. So long had been the days of peace since Ganondag's reign.

I took a deep breath and surveyed the room. Then nodded. The officers all moved towards me, and waited at the appropriate place. One of them stepped forwards before the others. "Marshal el'Nabu is already meeting with the ambassadors." I began. "Was this her own choice? I should have preferred that the Gorons come to the great doors themselves and wait for our response."

"It was her choice my Lord, she said she had no time for idle foolishness." Said the foremost officer.

…Nabooru anticipated what I would say…she must have…what is she doing?…

"Lieutenant Balaea, you speak out of place." I said firmly, giving her a narrow look.

The woman before me, Balaea, was Nabooru's most senior advisor. She was her second in command, and thereby Third of Power in the West. But I gave her no credit for it. I respected none of these here assembled. Only one deserved my respect, and she did not return it.

"I apologise my Lord. Request permission to speak freely."

"Denied." I stood up. I was taller than all of them on level ground, but I was standing on a raised dais a foot off the ground, and looked down on them with contempt. "I will tell you now what I must soon tell all my people. The Civil War of Hyrule is beginning. Long has it been foretold, and long have we sit idly by and done nothing.

"The Goron Army approaches. It has not been confirmed as to the reason, but I believe it is because of this history with the land we in habit. This desert is the place the Gorons call the Old Kingdom. It was their dwelling in an age long past, and they seek to reclaim it. They shall come with full force, but I tell you this, we shall not waver."

There were murmurs of agreement, and heads nodded. "This is our land. Our heritage! We shall not let it fall into the hands of a nation of pebble eating, walking boulders! There is no doubt that they shall attack us. Come now, to war!" I raised my sword up, and shouted out, and they received my cry with a Cheer of the Spears.

…_to war…_


	9. Chapter 9 Desolation

Chapter Nine - Desolation

_One day later…_

Is this death? It is dark here. So dark, and so cold. It is over then? A relief I suppose. The sweet embrace of death had taken me, and I had died in a blaze of glory for my people.

"Here! Mistress Roula come quickly!" Voices…who did they belong to? Did it matter anymore? "Lord Ganondorf is here! I think he's alive!" No…I am dead. I cannot be the King you needed. I have failed. I shall remain here in darkness and in doubt forever. "Help me lift this!"

A great weight was relieved from me, and I felt a spasm along my spine. I could feel myself moving. My head stirred, rubbing against hard coarse rock. Then that lifted too, and light flooded my vision. Hands took me by the chest and legs, and soon I was lying in a flood of bright hot sunlight, blurry figures crowded me, then everything went black again.

……

I stood on a battlement as Gorons poured in over the ridge and thundered towards the fortress. Arrows flew in volleys, then fell into repetitive fire. The cries of battle rang throughout the canyon, and I screamed out loud. "The War is begun! Let all those who oppose us be washed in our divine fire!"

I saw image of death and destruction, of mighty towers cast down, gates of iron broken asunder, columns of marble cracked and shattered. There was wailing and gnashing of teeth and my world was set ablaze.

……

"Gan? Gan can you hear me? Oh Light save you please. I need you Ganondorf. Don't leave me here all alone." A young woman was weeping; I could feel her tears on my chest. She was stroking my cheek and resting her head on my body. I could not see her, but I would be a fool to not recognise whom it was."

I opened my eyes, and found myself staring up at a dry stone ceiling. The wooden support beams were burned and ashen, and the rock was blackened. From the feel of the soft feather bed, I assumed I was in my quarters, deep within the mountain of the fortress.

I moved my arm, it ached, but I could stretch it enough to lay my hand on the arm of the young woman. She gasped, and her golden face was looking down on me in a second. "Gan! You're awake!"

My voice croaked, sand filled my throat. "Nabooru…what has happened…where have I been?"

She weeping happily, and sighed. "Through shadow and flame and back, and I have been so worried about you. Do you need anything? Water? Are you hungry?"

Tears still streamed down her beautiful smiling face, red hair hanging down tickling my cheek. I shook my head gently, and tried to speak again. "Nabooru. There is no time for this…how many survived?"

Her eyes fell, and she looked desolate. "The towns have been destroyed, the fortress lays in ruins." Her face was grim. She began crying again. "As few as two thousand live at the most…mainly soldiers…many are hurt badly…"

"Two thousand?" I croaked weakly. Tears welled in my eyes. My people! They were wiped out. An entire nation butchered with one fell stroke of a mace. How could this be happening? It was a nightmare…this could not be true. "My Kingdom is ruined!" I tried to rise from the bed, and my back ached. Nabooru lowered me back down. "Two thousand live? Then how many have perished? Ten, eleven, twelve thousand?" I thought I would vomit right there, but I didn't. My stomach was hollow and empty.

…_the house of Dragmire has failed…_

…_no…I cannot allow it…_

"You can do nothing now Gan. You must rest. The people will need their King, but you can do nothing in the state you are in." I looked down at my body. My arms were bandaged with bloody cloth, black bruises covered my chest, and there was a red scar along my neck. She was right, I would not be able to stand, let alone walk. But as I thought of all those that had been slain in the battle to save the Gerudo land, I knew there was only one thing that could be done to avenge them. Oh, Light, it was untrue.

"No! O, ashes and blood! Fire take me! Curse this world! Curse this life!" With a surge of energy I smashed the wall next to my bed. It crumbled before my fist. "Arghh!"

…_feed your Hatred Ganondorf…_

I wrestled with my covers and tore them apart. Nabooru laid her arms on me. She was weeping, quietly and softly. I was sweating heavily, blood was breaking from my scars. "My people!" I cried for the end of life, and screamed with anguish.

"I am so sorry Gan…"

I looked up at her. Blood perspiring from my sweat glands, my hair was matted with heat. I look her arm firmly, not painfully but firmly. I spoke to her with deep clarity.

"Marshal Nabooru el'Nabu…you must ready the Army. In seven days we shall ride for Death Mountain."

Fear spread over her face. "But we are too weak Gan… what can we do?

"Our spears turned back the Gorons. I care not where they are now, but we shall find them on the way back across Hyrule and run them down as they flee."

Nabooru pleaded with me. "But Gan…"

"Do as I say Marshal el'Nabu! I am your King! Muster the Gerudos! We ride for war. We are a broken people, but two thousand may yet be a strong enough force to break Hylia."

From the look on her face, she thought I was mad. She was right, madness was taking a hold of me.

…_the Great Beast shall rule the world for seven years…so shall it be…_

"Hylia is the land of our ancestors, and we will once again rule it. I will rule the world Nabooru…"

Nabooru sighed and laid a warm hand on my head. "Hush, Gan. Sleep. Tomorrow everything will be alright."

…_how could anything be alright now…did she even understand?…_

Nabooru bowed low, and with a flourish of her green cloak left me alone in the room.

What has become of me? All that remains of the Kingdom of the Sand is a ragged host of warriors. How did it come to this? I saw it all fall into ruin…

……

The Gorons marched into the Throne Room. Maces held high, death in their eyes, blood on their bodies.

"Back! Back now! Leave this place!" I shouted at them, drawing out my long broad sword. It was an incredibly heavy weapon, one that I doubted any of my people could wield even with two arms, but I held it with ease in my right hand. It was the blade of my forefathers, the 'Dragmire ail'Dracani', which was in the common tongue 'Dragmire, sons of Dragons'. It could shatter stone without showing so much as a scratch, or losing any of its sharpness. He would not be stopped.

"Ganondorf Dragmire, we have come to remove you from a false rule in the Old Kingdom."

"This is my Kingdom! This Land is the Realm of Dragmire, and it shall not be overcome. Burn you to ash!" I charged forwards into the mass, and my blade tore through them as though into silk. They fell to pieces, blood spilling, anguished cries roaring, curses in their native tongue. But there were so many of them. So many, and they would not end.

……

High above, the ancient stone ceiling cracked. And thunder tore through the fortress.

……

Alone in my room, I tried to calm my mind. It was too hard by far, but I had to be strong for those still alive. All those that awaited my face, as proof I still lived, were dependant on me for heir own endurance. They needed me, and I needed them.

…so you will sacrifice their lives in Hylia now?…you lead them into a war…but not into victory…

"Silence!"

…_you are a fool Ganondorf Dragmire…give in to me…_

That seductive tone surged through my body, a shock of power surged through me, my heart beat faster. Sweet air filled my lungs. Where was this power from?

…_give into me…and I shall not let you fail…you shall rule the world…_

"No! Away with you! Speak no more to me! I need nothing from you!"

…from me?…but you are me…you just do not have the wit to see it…we have thought differently of late…but you need me Ganondorf…

"Who are you?"

…_you know who I am…_

Yes, I did know who he was. He was the one Koume and Kotake had foretold. Mandrag Ganon. The abomination of King Ganondarf Dragmire and the Evil Beast Mandrag. They lived in me. They were me. And I was they.

…_evil beast you name me…no…there is no evil…only power…_

"Silence!"

…….

The foundations of the Earth trembled beneath my feet. Towers slid and rocks crumbled, and Iron was broken. Under the collapsing fortress, the Gorons ran, fleeing into the daylight beyond. Leaving me there to die.

Clasping my sword in my right hand, and clutching a wound in my arm, I staggered through cold corridors and wide halls. I had to get out. Had to escape. Above me I could actually see stone breaking and cracking as supporting columns fell into ruin. I saw light, I saw a way out, but I could not make it I was too weak…

……

Out of thought…out of mind…out of soul…I fell into the bleak abyss. To the last embrace of the Gods.

……

Is this death? It is dark here. So dark, and so cold. It is over then? A relief I suppose. The sweet embrace of death had taken me, and I had died in a blaze of glory for my people.

"Here! Mistress Roula come quickly!" Voices…who did they belong to? Did it matter anymore? "Lord Ganondorf is here! I think he's alive!" No…I am dead. I cannot be the King you needed. I have failed. I shall remain here in darkness and in doubt forever.


	10. Chapter 10 Doom

Chapter Ten – Doom

_One week later…_

From the edge of the encampment I looked out over the grassy fields of Hyrule, neither smiling nor frowning. Just standing, watching, surveying all that should be mine, could be mine, would be mine. It was a marvellously beautiful place, filled with living things and soft winds, most unlike the desert. The desert was where I had been born, it was my duty to lead the Gerudos, but to have lived here in Greater Hyrule under the gentle sunbeams amongst the yellow flowers and white birds would have been such an idyllic life. But no life is as simple as that, least of all mine.

"They are ready then are they Marshal?"

"Yes my King. Two thousand strong. Ready to mount on command. They await my…the await your signal, sire."

"Good."

I could see Hylia from here, so tall and grand. The High Palace gleamed like a spike of pearl and silver in the early morning sun. It would be mine. Kotake had told me more of the history of Hylia when I demanded it of them. They had once told me of the split between the house of Dragmire and Hylia, and that it broke the city. This was long ago, in the time of my ancestors, those that founded the Kingdom of West and built the Palace of the Sand and Fortress of Stone. Following that in Hylia a new house was raised to power, the House of Nohansen. The ruling King in the present age was a young man by the name of Daphnes Nohansen.

Allegedly, it is told that the houses of Dragmire, Hylia, and Nohansen are three of the oldest houses in the history of Hyrule. With noble standing dating back beyond time and memory. Maybe there was significance in that…of late certain things have begun to form clearer in my mind.

"Shall I give the order sir?" Nabooru asked, looking at me curiously with both wonder and worry.

"Yes…but I- wait, Nabooru. Come here." I took her hand and drew her close to me. She was nervous, I saw it in her eyes. More than verve, terror. She feared. She knew what we rode to. Not to victory, but to a certain death at the Hylian spears.

She tried to speak, o so softly. "Ganondorf I-"

"Nabooru. Do not think me a fool. I know what awaits us in Hylia." I was weary, exhausted from days in the saddle.

"Then why do you do this? Why are you committing us to doom? My King, I shall follow you to whatever end, but why is this the way?

I looked at her gently, and spoke to her with the most reassuring tones. "There is a power at work as we speak Nabooru. Can you not feel it? It fills me with wonder and dread. As we speak, an ancient magic is filling the world once more. Right now, right now in Hylia something is happening. Unbeknown to the peoples…something…something I cannot put name to, it is just beyond my grasp."

"I do not understand."

"Nabooru I have to do this. It is destiny. But I promise you this…you and me…we are meant for so much more. I swear to you Nabooru, you and I shall live to see other days."

"And our sisters? What of them Ganondorf? Do their lives not matter?"

I turned away, harsh and cold, ice filled my lungs. "We are all but dust and shadows on the Winds of Time. They will wither as they will. But sometimes, a speck of silvered dust floats through the air. Have you ever seen it? And as silver passes through the sunlight, it sparkles, and in its moment, it is incredible. We are like shooting stars among the black sky Nabooru. We are both destined for great things, and you should not hold such great bonds to your many 'sisters'."

"How can you speak so?"

"I do not know. Maybe it is not even I speaking any more."

"What do you mean?"

"Worry not. But hear this. Nabooru…whatever happens now in battle…I just want you to know that you are… Well, to me, what you mean to me… What the two of us together means…" I sighed. "What I am trying to say is that I…I…"

"You need not say it Gan. If it is too hard."

"I love you."

She smiled and we embraced, and a warmth stirred within me that I had thought was long extinguished.

…_the Gerudo King that knows true love…shall know true hatred…_

"I love you too Gan. I will always love you."

"Come now Nabooru. Ride to war with me."

To my surprise, she kneeled before me. "I hereby pledge allegiance to the King of the Gerudos, King Ganondorf Dragmire. To obey the will of my King, until the final embrace of the grave takes me. I am your humble servant. Thy will be done, my Lord. My Commander. My King. Thy will be done."

You are my Reason Nabooru. You are the reason I live. I will always love you. Always.

……

We rode in great numbers. Two thousand spears to war, mounted on horseback. Maybe a small force before the Silver Walls of Hylia. But it was all I had, and I believed in them.

…so…you really will send them to their doom?…

We assembled for the final time half a mile from the walls, well out of bowstring range. I gave my sisters a final morale boosting speech, crying in majestic tones and I hoped it was enough to give them what strength they needed.

"Hail Dragmire!"

"Hail Dragmire!"

They cried out loud, and it filled me with a fire.

"My people! Today is the day of doom! But do not fear! For it is not the end of days. Our sisters were sent to a death of terror, and massacred beneath the hot sun. I tell you this, they shall not go unavenged! Our Kingdom has survived through many dangers in the past, and always we have prevailed. I shall not be the King to ruin us! We have suffered great pain, but these are only the birthing pains of change! A new day shall come!" They cheered again, nothing could dishearten them, not even certainty of death. "Come now! Let us drink deep in the chalice of salvation! We shall decant a new age of glory unto this world, and swim in the ocean of blood and silver. I am your King! I am King Ganondorf Dragmire! And I shall never fail you! Ride now! Ride now! Ride for war! Ride for the blighted hope of the final embrace! Ride for sorrow, joy and anger! Ride for power! Let us fuel the fires of war! Let us cast back the darkness, and let the Light shine forth!"

I reared up my great back stallion, and his front legs danced wildly with the air. I drew back Dragmire ail'Dracani, and thrust it in the direction of the White City. Nabooru rode forth, emerald green silk flowing from her body, red hair blazing in the wind. And behind her came the Gerudo army. To war, to war, to the final embrace of the Gods.

"Charge!" She screamed "Ride with King Dragmire!"

"Dragmire!" Roared the army, and so it began. So began the Days of Malice.

……

Away from where we rode, out of my knowledge. Out of my mind. Deep within the great city's confines, in a small dark house in the back streets of Hylia, a young woman screamed with pain. Her name was Lia el'Mia, and though she did not know it, she was the last surviving heir of the House of Hylia. Pain surged through her body, flaming flashes of heat burning her body. But she endured.

Had I known of this woman, I would have burned a path through Hylia to find her right there, and kill her as she lay there in suffering. I was to learn some day that if not for her, the glory of the Gods could have been mine.

She screamed aloud once more, and then another cry sounded in the room. A child, a small boy, red and naked, and wailing for his mother. Had I known…had I only known…

His wailing was the thunder than burned the sky. His tears were the rain and hail of the wild oceans. His clenched fists were the hammers of justice, which would rock the world. Had I only know…I would have hunted him down there and run him through with my blade even as he was born into this world.

Link al'Ryak, The Hero of Time, was born unto Hyrule, and destiny was remade. The future written in the stars was reborn, and the prophecies of the Halisarin Cycle were fulfilled. Time stood still, and the world flared with the pull of his divine blood.

……

I rode to war…but not to victory…


	11. Chapter 11 Turned

Chapter 11 – Turned

_Hours later…_

"Burn, Hylia, Burn!"

The battle raged within the city with intense ferocity. The Hylian soldiers fought back to back against mounted Gerudo warriors. Spears slid and blades clashed, and shields were shattered. The Hylian army was strong, a large force, well equipped and well armoured. They were not going to be defeated, this I knew

They stood tall, in shining silver armour. Their breastplates were steel, emblazoned with the red eagle of Nohansen. Their shining cylindrical helmets shone in the sun, and their shields glittered in hues of blue and silver. We Gerudos had ever fought armed only with blades, with no armour. And despite being significantly less protected, and incredibly outnumbered, we were not falling back.

"Wedge formation, twenty by twenty. Form on my rear!" Nabooru yelled above the frenzy. A mass of riders formed up behind her, and charging forwards at speed they cut through the enemy ranks like a great lance. The city was huge, with tall towers and spires, which increased in height leading to the great Hylia Castle about half a mile back from where I was currently surveying the battle.

All around were the screams of women and children, fleeing from the flames we had brought and spread among the wooden buildings and through the markets. Men shouted and ran hither and thither, protecting homes, buildings…families. What was I doing here? Hylia had not struck out against me? Am I going mad?

…_it is your destiny Ganondorf…_

"No!" I shouted out to the sky, and clenched my fists.

…there…can you see it…that great spire reaching out above the city…over there towards the castle…do you see?…

My eyes flickered towards a building in the distance. A Hylian shrine or temple of some sort, of architecture dissimilar to their modern style. It seemed to hold an important presence in the city.

…_that is where the path to greatness lies…_

For a moment, I stopped refusing the voice entry, and listened. I had never stopped to listen to it in my life, but now…there was something more intriguing. "What do you mean?"

…_ultimate power…the power to rule the world…_

"What is this that you speak of?"

…_accept me into your heart and I shall show you…_

"Never!"

…_the Great Beast shall rule the world for seven years…_

The voice stilled, and all was calm for a second, then the cries from the city echoed back into my mind. I was standing atop one of the parapets over the great gates. I could see all of the city from here, and command accordingly. They didn't need me down there with them for leadership, they had Nabooru.

I took up my sword in my hands and looked at it curiously. This was the blade of my forefathers, Dragmire ail'Dracani, carried by Ganondarf Dragmire himself in the Great Exile. I had always been required to restore honour and glory to the name of Dragmire, to outshine the evil of my great grandfather Ganondag, but I could not. I had brought ruin to my people and in their direst hour I had sent them all to an early grave here in Hylia. I felt nothing but shame now, and yet I did not care. An odd thought. And yet I cared nothing for that either. I cared for nothing any more.

"Argh! My Lord Ganondorf, please save me!" I looked down below over the edge of the tower, and saw one of my many sisters crying up to me. She was fighting a Hylian soldier, and was cornered. He had not killed her yet; maybe he could no kill a woman so easily. "The Light send, please save me!"

I did nothing. I merely watched as she was run through with a long Hylian long sword. A gentle breeze stirred the curls of my hair, and rippled along the surface of my black cape. Such sweet wind, so sweet a place. The Hylian soldier that had killed my sister pointed in my direction, and shouted something that I did not hear over the sound of battle. But soon many Hylians were indeed advancing on my position. Hurrying along the walkways of the Great Walls, bounding over crates of arrows and past racks of spears.

They came at me individually and in groups of sometimes as may of five. It did not matter. I made light work of their armour, ail'Dracani splintered their steel breastplates, and with small effort I pushed them down into the streets below.

…_why did you let her die?…_

"She meant nothing to me."

…_is there anybody that does mean something to you Ganondorf?…_

"Nothing. I care for nothing any more. I am broken."

…_then you do not care for Nabooru?…_

"Nabooru is lost. She has distanced herself from me."

…_is it not you that distanced yourself from her?…_

Another Hylian lancer attempted to achieve honour among his brethren by smiting the King of the Gerudos. Just another soul sent to the final embrace, as he plummeted to the hard paved streets. I cared not.

"I do not care. The distance is ever growing."

…_what do you truly want Ganondorf?…_

I looked out over the scene of destruction, and then I looked behind me at the fields of Hyrule. Smoke had risen from the city and now blew southwards over the land in dense black smog. Sometimes it blew through the tower, filling my eyes with soot and ash, but it was only fleeting.

"I want peace."

…_you do not want peace…_

"I want order."

…_more than order…_

"Control. I want to control it all, and bring order to this world."

…_you shall have control…I can give it to you…_

"You would have me use it for evil."

…_but I am you, Ganondorf…can you not see it?…_

"You are Mandrag Ganon. Ruined form of an ancient curse between an ancient evil and a treasonous King."

…_but you are bound to me…and that makes you more important that you know…_

"What is it that you would give me?"

…the power of the Gods, Ganondorf. The power to make mortal dreams come true…

…I can show you, if you accept me into your heart. Tear down the ancient barrier, and I shall give you all the knowledge you desire…

I could not believe I was even saying these words. What I said went against everything I had ever believed in. Everything I had ever dreamed of. As a child I had vowed that I would change the world for the better, so that history would not curse the name of Dragmire. But now…now I supposed I saw things more clearly. I looked out over the burning white city and I saw my people dying, choking on their own blood. I had brought nothing but ruin and destruction.

Perhaps I really was destined for this.

…_I see it in you now Ganondorf…you are beginning to see…_

…_you are beginning to turn…_

I could cry, and I could vomit blood. I could have fallen to my knees and curled up in horror and wept for the end of happiness and joy. All I could feel was darkness.

"It is over, Hyrule! It is over!" Nobody heard me, nobody cared. I am all alone.

…_give in…_

"Do you promise to give me power? To give me rule over all the world?"

…_the prophecy…the Great Beast…shall rule the world…for seven years…_

…_nay…forever!…_

"Come now! Be one with me! Mandrag Ganon, I surrender to your will!"

And he took me. I became one with the Eternal Blighter of Hope, Shade of the Earth, Lord of the Night, Great Beast Mandrag Ganon. And the world rocked beneath my feet. The skies darkened, as clouds turned to grey and black. Shadowed rain showered from the sky. The earth quaked, the mountains rumbled. There was screaming from the city as the sky flashed crimson and lighting forked to the towers of the Castle, and for that short time, Hyrule was laid waste by the surge of power that seared through my veins.

All stilled, and I felt the raw unrestrained energy settle inside me. And I saw a young woman in the streets below me. She ran along ruined roads and through dark alleyways, always returning to where I could see her. She was hiding from the fighting, bent over something she held in her arms. I could feel her exhaustion, her fear, but also her blind determination. I considered killing her, putting her out of her sorrows, but something stayed my hand. And I watched as she fled through the gates and out into Hyrule field, just one of many fleeing Hylians. I watched her continue south and west, following the river, and knew that she had only a short time to live. But here was something special about her regardless, something that I was to learn one day.

She carried a child I was sure. The first child then born into the age of madness as I accepted my destiny. But there was nothing special about him or his mother…they like all others were as nothing before me now. The world would burn with the pains of change. And I, King Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the West would rule the world.

_I will rule the world._


	12. Chapter 12 Thieves

Chapter Twelve – Thieves

_"How old are we, Nabooru?"_

_"Twenty seven, Gan."_

_It was three months later…_

In the northwest of Hyrule, far away from Hylia, towards the Desert Pass, lay a vast forest. There, nestled deep within the forest, lay a small clearing amidst a deep canopy of tall pines, surrounded by fern and wildflowers. Golden sunlight spilled through the treetops into the clearing and lit up the wooded glade with a gentle warm glow. Here in the centre was a wide deep pool, filled with crystal clear water that shimmered like glass in the early morning breeze, filled from a brook that split from the river and rejoined it further west. Silver dew glistened on the fragrant grass, and where yellow flowers grew the honeybees hummed to themselves as they worked. Birds sang praises of the morning in unison, and squirrels ran through the grass and the trees, and rabbits bounded in the mixed shade and light of the trees.

In the midst of this, balanced in perfect harmony with the natural life all around, lay two young Gerudos. They were still, save for their chests slowly rising and falling, breathing in the sweet air of the forest. One of them was a woman, beautiful, with tanned skin and flowing red hair, wearing just a thin white silk robe. The other, a man, was tall and darkly handsome, with flaming red hair and loosely wearing a tunic of pitchest black. Myself, King Ganondorf Dragmire.

Beside me lay Nabooru; she slept soundly, with a small smile on her face. I had not seen her so peaceful for such a long while, I had not actually seen her at all for a while. When I had awoken to find her beside me, I was surprised, I do not deny. I had fallen asleep in the glade as I had been doing at night for the past few weeks, and this morning she was just there besides me as I awoke. At first I had thought I was still dreaming, but I realised I was not quite shortly.

…_Did you? Maybe you are still dreaming…_

Maybe I have always been dreaming.

That voice speaking to was not the voice of Mandrag Ganon. I had not heard his voice since that day that felt like forever ago as I stood atop the walls of Hylia. It was only a few months ago I reality. Since then I had wandered away from Hylia feeling broken inside. I did not know. It was like I had lost a part of myself, as I had surrendered to Mandrag Ganon. But now…truth be told I did not feel any different.

I had presumed that if I let him into my heart I would instantly change into a power mad possessed demonic puppet, bound to his will. But not so. As I said, I had not heard his voice since that fateful day.

…_maybe that is because he is a part of you now…_

I had found peace with myself here. Peace was what I needed now.

What remain of my people I could only assume were scattered across the waste of Hyrule Field. Trying desperately to survive. What were we now? Nothing. I had destroyed what had remained of my nation. That was what made me turn. That is what I kept telling myself.

Nabooru stirred, and I sat up so I was leaning back on my elbows. She looked like she would wake soon. I sighed, and rocked my head back to gaze up towards the clouds. The clouds were pale and fluffy, set against the backdrop of a clear blue sky. I lost myself for a minute in the serenity of the view. I felt nudging against my shoulder.

Nabooru was there, gazing at me, still half asleep, with an unmistakeable grin across her face.

"Gan."

"Nab."

Her eyes opened properly, and she smiled at me so sweetly. I leaned to face her, and ran my left hand from her shoulder along her arm, stroking her gently. "I missed you." She said, her voice was calm and peaceful unlike it had been for so long.

"I missed you too." I said, with genuine feeling.

She shuffled closer to me, and we just lay there quietly for a while. Neither of us knew what to say, or knew why we were so close so suddenly. It just felt right.

……

Later we were sitting beneath a tree, with our feet dangling into the warm pool. Up until then we had talked nothing of the war, or of hurt, or stresses. We had just relaxed and let ourselves be awash with this new feeling of profound and mystical well being. But it began to show soon that Nabooru had something on her mind.

"Gan, what do you believe has become of our people?"

I looked at her curiously, for her question had come seemingly out the blue. But I considered her question and answered her honestly, "I do not know. Most likely they are divided and alone."

She thought to herself for a second, then carried on, "They are not as scattered as you think…there is a group together now. Those that did not die in Hylia have slowly met up with each other. It seems many began to journey back towards the desert, seeing nowhere else to go. Some went on horseback others did not. I was with them for a short time, now Roula leads them in my stead. Their numbers were steadily increasing when I left, but I presume they must have found all those they are going to find by now."

"So what of them? How do they survive? What do they want?"

Nabooru sighed. "They feel betrayed by their King, deserted when they need you most, but they will still follow you. Their loyalty is strong, and they believe in the line of Kings."

"And you? Do you trust your King?"

She looked at me thoughtfully, and I worried over what she would say. "I trust in you Ganondorf, I trust in what you will do."

"Something else bothers you?" I asked, almost unconsciously.

"Yes…" she replied slowly. "Ganondorf, I have always thought you were a man of honour. Someone that believes only in doing the right thing. I am worried you would be ashamed of those that remain."

"Why?"

"I fear about what they have become."

"What do you mean?"

"Understand this. Our people are lost now. They are wanderers, nomads. Without you they have had little guidance. As such…they have had to begin stealing food to survive."

"Stealing?"

"There is no other way. They must eat."

I bowed my head, and frowned. I could not judge them. I was evil above them. I had accepted an ancient power of darkness into myself. But I still did not like hearing it. "How many are there, any way?"

"Maybe fifty by now."

"Fifty?" I had had numbers of hundreds in my mind, foolish I supposed. Two thousand attacked Hylia with me and most of those had died. Even fifty was fortunate. "How do they steal?"

"Raid, Ganondorf. They travel across Hyrule attacking villages and farms, destroying as they go. They are fuelling hatred of the Gerudos across Hyrule. We are becoming known as the Gerudo Thieves. We must accept it. Our grand days as a nation are over. All we are now is a small band of warriors, fighting for no cause."

I laughed in spite of the tragedy of her words. "So this is it is it? I have become Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Thieves." I sighed. I could not cry any more. The days for weeping were done. I would not give in, for soon I would begin my plans for fulfilling the prophecy, and ruling the world. "The world shall still know my name, and fear."

"What, Gan?"

I realised I had spoken aloud, and shook my head frustrated. "Oh, nothing Nab. I will have to rejoin them I suppose. But not yet. For now, let us just stay here, and let the world be still."

"Alright Gan. Whatever you want…I shall remain by your side…"

"Thank you."

We were quiet for a while, and then a thought crossed my mind. I looked at Nabooru, and spoke quite softly. "How old are we, Nabooru?"

"Twenty seven, Gan." She said, smiling.

"O, how the years slip by…"


	13. Chapter 13 Passion

Chapter Thirteen – Passion

_The flow of time is always cruel...Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it...  
A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days..._

_It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time..._

_The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go..._

_Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends..._

_**A childish mind will turn to noble ambition...**_

_**Young love will become deep affection...**_

Sheik - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

_One year later…_

As the golden sun set in the East of Hyrule, the evening sky was illuminated in shades of orange and red and pink and yellow. It met long wispy clouds spread across the skies across the land and bathed the world in a warm ambient glow. In the West, where the mountains grew cold and the sands chilled in the cool dusk, was an ancient fort; half buried in rubble from the desecration of the mountain in the great quake that shook the world one year ago. And it looked hollow and cold on the outside. But on the inside, there was much life, and music and festivity.

Deep within the Gerudo Fortress, in the place that was once called the Throne Room, a great banquet was being held in honour of the King's triumphant return. Two long wooden tables and matching benches ran the length of the hall side by side, and sitting at the tables were scores of Gerudos, laughing and feasting and speaking of good days past. Not one face bore frown or tear for the losses of the old days, only joy at the thought of greatness to come.

All present were dressed as elaborately as they could have been. In flowing silks of purple and red and green, wearing earrings and necklaces and bracelets and all other sorts of jewellery that had been plundered from across Hyrule. Today all sat as queens, and lived the life of nobles.

I sat at the middle of one of these tables, surrounded by old friends, and we spoke as in old times, with worries out of all thought and mind. We ate from stores of food that had been saved for this wondrous day, from many raids across the year. Some raids I myself had participated in since my return a couple of months ago. I had called this event to celebrate a special day though. The rebirth of this nation.

Nabooru sat opposite me, her eyes always watching me with an intense admiration, and much time we spent talking and laughing and reminiscing. She wore a white robe; much similar to the one she was wearing the day we first met, and the way it hung closely to her body left little the imagination. I myself wore black, as I had always done, but I had chosen not to wear my traditional ceremonial armour or anything of the sort. I wore a sort of male equivalent of the traditional Gerudo clothing. Dark black silk, mixed with deep purple Hylian cloth, and all manner of gold from across Hyrule decorated me as the King of Thieves. That title had once sounded so wrong, but now it felt so right.

When most food had been eaten, and everyone had taken their fill, Nabooru raised her silver goblet and tapped with her golden spoon. " A speech, Lord Ganondorf!"

Her request was echoed around the room by others, and so I smiled and stood up. I held my silver goblet loosely between my fingers, and surveyed the room. All eyes of respect and adoration, but how many? Sixty? The scale of loss of life was too hard to comprehend. More than ten thousand Gerudos must have died in the brief time known as the Civil War of Hyrule. I knew I had to put it behind me though now.

"My sisters, I stand before you today as a King without a Nation. You here before me are a broken remnant of a history of glory. I say this though. We could have retreated into the shadows, and have been lost forever from this world, but we did not. We are here today because of what makes us Gerudos. We live to endure to see better days." All of them smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. "We have remained together, strong and unwavering, and though we live through terrible days, the reward for our people shall be glory beyond mortal dreams. I promise you this; this generation will certainly not pass away before you see the days of wonder. I promise you, all is not lost. Within ten years, we shall rule the world, and all loyal Gerudos shall sit at the right hand of the King of Hyrule and be worshiped throughout the land." Did they believe what I told them for truth? Or just for poetic symbolism? It mattered not, for it was the truth. "But here, now, let us be at peace and think not yet of the glory to come, but of the moment. Raise you glasses with me now," they all took up their glasses and rose to their feet, "as I say to you, begun are the Golden Years of the Gerudos. Blessed are those that welcome the New Age, and that follow in the Light of the King."

"The Golden Years!" They repeated after me, and then, "Hail King Dragmire!"

……

Later in the evening music filled the hall, as flutes were played and harps were strung and drums were beaten. Those not playing instruments danced, a passionate powerful dance that would have made any Hylian man feel sinful for even watching. They moved elegantly and gracefully, but with fire and intensity, and their silks in hues of red and orange flared like flames.

In the middle of this, Nabooru and I danced together, a dance of the old kings and queens called the Taler'y'Dracani, the dance of Dragons. We faced each other, and I held her waist loosely with my right hand and rested my left hand on her leg. Her left forearm was across my right shoulder, and her right hand moved freely with the flow of the dance.

The dancing was in quick steps of the feet, each of us moving back and forth, left and right to the music, moving gracefully as so our legs never touched, but moved spiritedly past each other. We remained close at the waist and our eyes were always poised fixedly on each other.

Colour danced along the walls as the torches flickered with the sweeping movements of the dancers, and as the music became faster and louder, and our dance became ever more passionate. I felt myself becoming ever hotter, and beads of sweats appeared on my forehead. Nabooru was so heated and wonderful, and I wished that it would never end.

"Gan." She said, softly, as the music to one dance stopped and another was beginning.

"Yes, Nabooru?"

"I am…I cannot begin to tell you how I…"

"Hush," I said. "You need not say it with words." I leaned in closer to her and our lips met. We kissed slowly, unthinking, not understanding, not knowing. Just lost in time and thought and deep emotions we thought were long lost. All around us I knew eyes were turned, but I cared not, and clearly they did not either. The Old Promises had been remade, and nothing would separate me and her any more. Nothing. We could be together forever.

She broke away and laughed quietly. "We met when we were fourteen Ganondorf, can you remember?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, as though it was yesterday."

I gazed lovingly into her eyes and she looked away for a second, as though something was wrong. "Fourteen years have passed since. Half our lifetimes we have known each other, and so little time we have spent together."

"Then now…we must make up for it. Reclaim our lost time. I promise you…in another fourteen years I will still be by your side. I promise you this Nabooru."

We danced slowly together, foreheads resting lightly together. "Come Gan…let us leave this place, with the hundred eyes of others."

As well as we could, we left the great hall quietly, with as few noticing as possible. We walked together through the long dark of the fortress, and the torches burst into life as we walked. She was shocked to see this, but I knew it was I doing it. Magic, powerful magic, the heritage of the Kings. I was master of flames, the ancient lost power regained. We continued walking together as the bright lights flared and sparked. When we were back alone together in the King's Chamber, I took her in my arms and kissed her again, and we fall backwards slowly unto the sheets of the great four-post bed.

I was whole again, with my Reason in my arms once more. Past pains and grief were unmade, wounds healed and ancient curses shattered by love. And my whole world was set ablaze with passion.


	14. Chapter 14 Fear

Chapter Fourteen – Fear

_Five years later…_

Do you remember when we first met? I do. I was cold and alone, a boy desperately trying to become a man, lost in a woman's world. Such is the fate of the Gerudo Prince. But here with you now, my life is complete. I never told you, all those years past, but you became my Reason for living. And then I lost you, and for ten long years we were parted. A decade that I should have loved you and held you and never let you go. But I did, and I curse my foolishness for it. If you never forgave me, I would not blame you, and would not seek your forgiveness. But know this. I love you. You are my Reason for living, and I will never let you go again.

We walked together in silence, and I thought these things through in my mind. Deep feelings, heart-felt emotions, things she already knew. Things that I need not say, and I did not.

"Gan?" She said, and I turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"All the time." It was true, but more likely than not for different reasons that she would suspect.

"What do you want for the future?"

"I want you Nabooru. I want you forever and ever, until my dying breath."

She shook her head, and sighed. "Yes…I know you say that…"

"I feel it with all my soul."

"But what else is within your soul?"

Did she know? She could not possibly. That was between 'him' and myself, and Nabooru must not ever know. How could she love a man of evil?

"I…"

"Gan, why do you seek to hide ambition from me? I know you are not content to be King of Thieves for all your life. I simply want to know when you are going to begin."

"…Begin what?" I sad slowly, hoping against hope she did not know or else had forgotten.

"Your conquest of Hyrule."

I could not even begin trying to lie to her. I did not want to, and furthermore I could not if I tried. She could see through me as though I was made of glass. Maybe I had to tell her now.

We were walking together through a field of tall grass and flowers, far from the desert gap. We came here sometimes to escape the bitterness of the desert, and just be alone together. Our horses were a way away back towards the stream, and would await our return.

I sighed. "Soon. A few short years, and I will be ready."

She exhaled slowly, and I saw sadness in her eyes. "I thought as much. I have tried denying the possibility for so long, but I can hide form truth no longer. I just, I do not understand why. What we have now is so perfect; we do not need anything but each other. I tried to believe that the power seeking side of you had been lost, but it is still there isn't it? It is that which gives you the name Dragmire."

The words hurt. They hurt me badly. To hear the dark truth about myself spoken to me from the woman I loved, it tore my heart. "Come, sit with me here…" I sat down in the grass and gestured for her to do the same. "Nabooru, I do dearly wish I could tell you everything that I know about the line of Dragmire. About its secrets, about its history. But I am bonded against it, and my mouth cannot speak those words, try as I may."

Nabooru nodded slowly. Clearly she as not impressed, maybe she did not believe me. "But Gan, why must you do these things?"

"I cannot tell you." If she ever knew about Mandrag Ganon, and the Old Promises and the cursed line of Dragmire, she would never be able to love me. And I needed her. I could not live without her.

"And what is it you intend to do? I can see you that know what it is you think you must do, and I do not do doubt you are capable, but what is it?"

"I do not even know myself yet." I said honestly. "I await an answer from…from others. When they are ready, so shall I be. And until that fateful day I want to be with you as much as possible. Once you told me that you trusted me Nabooru, do you still trust me?"

She looked at me, with sorrow in her eyes. And I prayed to the Light that she would say yes. "I…I…"

"Nab, please."

"I just don't know any more Gan." She stood up and trying to hide a tearm began walking away, moving swiftly through the swaying grass.

I was shocked, never had she acted in this way. "Nab! Nab, wait." She kept on walking. Not towards anywhere in particular, just away from me. Fear. Instant fear filled me. She held herself tightly, arms folded, eyes down to the ground. My first thought that was I had lost her, said what I should not have. I had to keep her, I could not lose her. "Nab!" I hurried after her, and caught up quickly. I moved to hold her, but my hand was stayed by her rejective body language. I walked by her side, facing her, trying desperately to find the right words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or…Nab I'm sorry."

She looked at me, and whether her eyes held sorrow or fear or anger I could not reason out. "I just can't do this Gan. We want different things."

"I'm so sorry. I can change, I can."

"No you can't Gan, don't you see? You were born to be this way."

"No I wasn't. I swear, by the Light, I will do whatever I need to do, don't walk away from me like this."

"I have to be alone Gan."

…_listen to me, damn you!…_

…_I love you!…the light burn you!…_

She walked faster, and I knew I could not follow. I watched her go, and prayed desperately that she would stop. She would not. No, I couldn't let her leave. I hurried on after her. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, Gan! Just let me be! I have to think things over." She turned direction and put her back to me. I stopped again, and ran my hands back through my hair in frustration.

…_no…how…how, just like this?…_

"Nabooru!"

She moved further and further away from me. How? How? It was not possible. We were meant to be together! Curse her! Blind her, burn her! Anger, sorrow, and most of all the tremendous fear, these three in their confused forces mixed scourged through my veins. Crippling depression strained at my heart. Darkness took my mind. I collapsed onto the hard earth, and gazed up at the skies.

…_Ganondorf…_

That voice!

…_it is time…_


	15. Chapter 15 Vision

Chapter Fifteen – Vision

_One month later…_

"I am ready. Show me what I must do."

_…yes…yes…it is time…_

I was sitting alone in the darkened hall. The only light came from torches in brackets on the wall that I kept alight with my own magic. Nabooru was weak, she could not handle power, but I could. Curse her! Curse her! She would pay for leaving me. How many times had I seen her since the day in the fields? Quite a number of times I recalled, but they were not moments I wanted to remember. She said she could hardly bring herself to look upon me now. She said it was too painful. And here I sat, deep in the Spirit Temple, awaiting the next part of the fulfilment of the Old Promises, betraying what I had told her.

Now I could see where my heart truly lay. I so wanted to be able to love her and to hold her, but I could not. Duty before personal gain. Then again, was not my duty to be a good King? And this was all for personal gain?

_…no…it is destiny…_

_Yes, destiny, that is right. How foolish of me._

_…Ganondorf Dragmire…are you ready to receive the full heritage of your forefathers?…_

_Yes, yes I am._

_…then close your eyes, and cal, your mind…and I will show you…_

The last image of the great stone temple walls left my mind, the light of those torches still partially on my retina. I stilled my mind, and then all faded.

I was back atop the battlements of Hylia, with the chilled wind blowing through my thin leather coat and Hylian made tunic. Everything was out of focus though; buildings that should have been near seemed far away, and distant object were large and distorted. There was a grey haze across everything, as though all colour had been drained from the place.

In the same place as it had been last time, unaffected by the blurry surroundings, I could see that Hylian Temple.

_…there is the ancient Temple of Time, Ganondorf…therein lies the gateway to your destiny…_

An immense wind blew through me, and my cloak flapped wildly on the currents of air. In seconds I felt my body pulled towards it, and everything in sight flickered out of focus. Suddenly I was in a high hall, made of grey tone and white marble. I was within the Temple.

_…that doorway Ganondorf, is the Door of Time…_

I saw the great doorway he spoke of, towering above me, carved with intricate patterns and inlaid with silver at the edges. Somehow I knew that this stone would not be broken by mere hammer and chisel alone. I ran my fingers along it, and felt the magical energy that flowed through it…it was so strong.

"What is this door?"

_…it is the barrier between Hyrule and the Sacred Realm….beyond this door is the path to greatness, and glory…._

"What is it that you speak of?"

_…in a realm beyond sight…the sky shines gold not blue…there the Triforce' might…makes mortal dreams come true…_

"The Triforce…it is mere legend."

_…no Ganondorf…it is real…and it shall give you the power to rule the world…_

"How?"

_…lay your hands upon the golden power…and the gods shall grant whatever wish you ask of them…you must ask for what you desire…_

"The rule of Hyrule…"

_…it can be yours…_

"Show me how!"

_…the altar…you see the altar…_

"Yes…it contains three hollow grooves and…there is some writing here. 'Ye who stand here with three spiritual stones, play the Song of Time with the Ocarina of Time.'"

_…so simple…_

I was being so hasty, what was the matter with me? Question after question, with a burning desire for knowledge. "Where are these things the writing speaks of?"

_…the spiritual stones are guarded by the Zora, Kokiri and Gorons…the Ocarina of Time is here in Hylia…_

"Then all I must-"

_…gather them together…claim the golden power…and you shall become King of Hyrule…_

My eyes flashed open, I was back in the dark hall. My eyes adjusted to the dimness of the Temple, and I glanced around curiously. Was that it? All I needed to know. I smiled. So it was the Triforce that I needed, to claim the power and glory promised to my ancestors? This was not what I had been expecting, but it made sense to me I supposed.

"Ho ho ho! Look who is here Koume."

"Hee hee hee, yes Kotake. I see him also."

I knew those two would show themselves eventually. I stood up tall and began walking towards the corridors that led out of this accursed place. "Wait Ganondorf. Will you not sit with us and talk of old times?"

"Away from me, you old hags!" I had not seen them yet, but I heard their voices echoing all around me. Taunting me, haunting my footsteps. "I control my own destiny now!"

"We told you Ganondorf, that you would accept your destiny in time."

"This is not your doing! This is my decision! My choices have led me here, not yours!"

"You are ours Ganondorf, and you shall be forever. Through you we shall claim untold glory and power, we have suffered long enough for it, bound to the wretched line of Dragmire."

Rage filled me. "How dare you curse the name of Dragmire! You old witches shall burn and freeze for your evils!"

"Ganondorf, we come with a warning…"

"Yes, a warning of what is to come…"

What were they trying to do to me? They had used me long enough, and told me nothing would stand in my way. Now they sought to give me warnings?

"I will hear no more of your lies! Away from me!"

"Ganondorf take heed of our words. Beware of he who comes at dawn."

"At dawn from the forest."

"Bearing the green light in arms, who parts the clouds in the skies."

"I fear no-one!"

"He who tries to take from the Sacred Realm shall ever be opposed by he who comes with the light. The flames of the sages flow from the hands of the Hero. Take heed."

"Beware of the child, Ganondorf."

_I fear no-one._


	16. Chapter 16 Truth

Chapter Sixteen – Truth

_A few days later…_

She was alone in the gardens when I found her. I call them gardens, but they were not really. The desert was very infertile, and growing anything required soil from Greater Hyrule, and all plant life had to be brought from there too. But Nabooru had insisted there be some green life here, and I had bowed to her wishes. At the time I did everything I could to please her, before I would have found a way to move the stars if she had asked me to. But now, I didn't know what to feel.

She was watering some yellow flowers from a bucket with a sprinkler, quite content with what she was doing, with a light casual smile across her face. I was happy to see her happy, even if it wasn't because of me. I approached her quietly until I was standing behind her, then put my hand on her side. She was startled but hid it well, a quick gasp and then nothing. She turned her head away from me and moved to walk away. "Nabooru."

She didn't turn to look at me, but she did speak. "Ganondorf. I didn't expect you would come to see me again. Not after last time."

I sighed, and looked down at my boots, then back at her. "Nor did I expect to be coming to see you, but here I am."

She nodded slowly, then turned to look at me. Her eyes held a mix of anger and concern. Or maybe just one of those two feelings, I could never tell with her.

"You have a reason to see me?"

I nodded, and then turned away. I walked along the path that circled the gardens, brushing my hands against the trees and the flowers. "I decided you deserve the truth from me. I spite of everything I have been told, in spite of everything I have ever believed in, I think you have a right to know now." I looked back at her, and smiled sympathetically.

"Yes well," she said, brushing some pollen off her sleeve, which she had caught from a pink flower with a head like a trumpet, "It doesn't matter now does it? You've made your choice." She picked up her watering bucket, and started to the centre of the garden where a well had been dug out.

I followed her up the path, and picked a flower as I went. I reached her just as she was moving away from the well again. "For you." I offered the flower to her, and when I saw her hands were full, I threaded it into her hair. "Will you let me tell you about it?" She looked confused, and sighed, and carried on walking again. "You told me that you wanted to understand. To understand why I had to do the things I will soon to set out to do. Do you not care any more?"

"I don't know." Usually, she walked with a graceful sway from side to side, something calming that I had always loved about her. But now her steps were forced and tight, moving in straight lines as she moved about the flower garden, and she kept her back to me most of the time. She was nervous, worried, and afraid. "Is it really that important? Your mind is made up as it is."

I nodded to myself, and then said slowly. "I just thought you deserved to hear the truth from me. I have no doubt that you will know soon enough anyway."

She put down the bucket, and turned to face me. Her face lit up in the pale morning sun. We were standing about ten paces apart, too far, but too near. "Ganondorf, do you really see yourself as having some noble ambition? All I see in you now is a childish mind, chasing some old fantasy of power."

"Let me tell you about it Nab, maybe then you will understand."

"Thirty three Ganondorf. That is how old you are, how old we both are. Can you not just settle down? What we have here in this place…no it isn't perfect, but then what is? It is our home though, a place for us to belong. Dare I say it, it isn't even too late for us to still be together. Why? Why must you still pursue this?"

_…do not give in to her…_

_…light, what do I really want?…_

I walked towards her, and I could see she wanted to step back away from me, but she held her ground. I refrained from touching her again, but gestured for her to sit with me, on a bench under a wide branched tree, with shade from the sun. She came and sat with me, and I took a moment before turning to look at her.

"Nabooru, there are things about the line of Dragmire that even I did not want to accept. Until recently, I had denied it in my heart a thousand times over. But now I have come to a realisation that nobody can escape from their destiny. Least of all me."

She sighed, and gazed up at the sky. "What is it Ganondorf? What is it? And why can you tell me now? You told me you were bound against speaking before, what has changed."

I nodded. "Yes, I did say that, and it was true. But now the bonds have been broken. The Old Promises have been fulfilled because I have accepted my destiny, and now I am free to do as I will."

She nodded slowly, and looked at me, with a gentle look on her face. "Old Promises, you have spoken of them before…what does that mean?"

I sighed, confused about whether I should really tell her. A secret kept within the Dragmire family alone for generations. But I knew I had decided to tell her, and tell her I would. "The promises were a curse laid upon the House of Dragmire from the Gerudo people first came to the desert. Two young witches, and from whence they came I cannot say, seduced King Ganondarf Dragmire into performing an ancient and evil rite. They were Koume and Kotake, the Rova Sisters. They promised him power beyond mortal dreams, and he accepted, blinded by their beauty and seductive words."

"Seductive, beautiful? Surely you are not talking of those same two that you used to speak of in your childhood. Your former masters?"

"Yes well…thousands of years have passed since then. They have remained bound to my family line until the Old Promises are fulfilled."

Nabooru nodded, I could see it was not making sense to her yet.

"So, this evil rite you speak of…what is it?"

_…tell her…_

"They wanted Ganondarf to be a vessel to the Great Beast. The ancient demon of evil known as Mandrag."

"Mandrag? A name mothers use to frighten their children when they disobey. Surely he is not a true being. How can…"

"He exists Nabooru."

_…yes I do…and I am complete again…_

"Then, what…what does all of this have to do with you?"

"All those years ago, at the time when Ganondarf performed the rite to become one with the Great Beast, something happened that neither he nor the witches had anticipated. Even the witches do not truly remember now what happened, at least that is what they claim, but it matters not. The rite failed, and Mandrag could not enter Ganondarf fully. The reason was that Ganondarf was not the true vessel for the Great Beast."

"O light, no…" Nabooru always was sharp witted, ever since I first knew her. She was very intuitive.

"Ganondarf died in a blaze of anger and pain and rage. But he did not stop existing. His soul was bound to Mandrag, and together they became the abomination Mandrag Ganon. And they in turn were bonded to the witches for their evil. Twinrova was cursed to give birth to a male child every hundred years for time unending, until the true Heir of Ganondarf was born. Until the time of destiny came."

"And you…"

"The Old Promise that Ganondarf would rule the world has yet to be fulfilled. Until that day comes, the House of Dragmire shall remain forsaken. And the Gerudo people shall give forth no male child."

"So you…"

I sighed and buried my head in my hands. "I am the Heir of Ganondarf… I… I… I tried to escape it for so long. Tried to hide from my destiny, but it was hopeless. A little more than six years ago, when we attacked Hylia and the remainder of the Gerudo Nation was massacred, I accepted him into my heart. For the promise of power."

Nabooru held her head in her hands, and at length looked up into the skies, tears ran from her eyes. "O Ganondorf, I… I don't know what I can say. O light please no. Don't do this. It is not too late. You cannot have that evil power within you, I love you too much. Don't do this!"

I turned to her, and put my arms around her. "I am sorry, my Nabooru, my Reason. I cannot run any longer."

She put her arms around me and wept. "Ganondorf, why? Please no. Don't give into all of this. I know you cannot truly desire for this life you are choosing."

"I want it Nabooru. I need it. It is my destiny, it is the destiny of my forefathers, and I shall not fail them."

_…I will rule the world…_

"No! Why? Just, don't! You cannot!"

"Yes I can." My voice deepened, and I moved away from her. My hands clenched into fists, and my face became as stone, without expression.

_…O light, what is this?…_

"Nabooru el'Nabu, I am Mandrag Ganon."

_…no…he speaks…he speaks through me to her…o light, Nabooru I am sorry…_

She pulled away and looked at me with shock and fear in her teary eyes. "Ganondorf?"

"Ganondorf is silent now. He is a shadow of my former self. I am truly reborn."

_…o why?…why now?…light save me… do not do this to her, Ganon…_

_…I must…fool…_

"You shall be my servant Nabooru. The Gerudos follow you as they follow me. For now I have no need for you. But soon I will require you again."

"Ganondorf! Fight this madness!"

_…no…I want this…I am sorry, my light, my love, my Reason…Nabooru…_

"Silence fool woman! The hour of my glory is at hand. Soon, in all the world, all shall know and fear the name of Ganondorf Dragmire!"


	17. Chapter 17 Curses

Chapter Seventeen – Curses

_Two and a half years later…_

"This is it then. This is what it has come to?"

_…yes…go on now Ganondorf…take the first step towards our goal…_

Before me stood a wide cave mouth, inside of which I could make out nothing but darkness. The cave was halfway up the side of a great mountain, in the north east of Hyrule. Death Mountain. More than just a mountain though, an active volcano, filled with liquid fire… This cavern was known to the race that lived here as Dodongo Cavern, a place that was a source of food for that race. It was no wonder that I had chosen to come here first, of the three nations I could have come to. This race had been the undoing of my own people. Curse them! My Kingdom was destroyed by these accursed beings!

"I do not understand though, would it not be simpler to just kill them all and steal it from them? I so sorely wish to take revenge upon these people."

_…patience…patience Ganondorf…the Gorons are no fools…their stone shall be hidden…killing them shall yield no reward…_

"So you believe I should seal this cave and then demand they hand over the stone, with the promise of unsealing it if they do?"

_…yes…_

"But we aren't going to open it again anyway, are we?"

_…that is your choice…_

I smiled. "Very well"

I shut my eyes and focussed. Spacing my feet, and positioning them firmly on the ground, I stood up tall and held out my fists towards the mountainside above the cave mouth. I had to channel this properly, and it would take all of the power I had trained to use these past two years. Yes, two years of intense training through my master within me. The power he gave was unlike anything I could have imagined doing in my youth, and he told me that once I accomplished our tasks I would have power to rule over the entire world. Oh yes, I could feel it. Oh glorious power!

A tremendous arc of energy surged from my arms. Whether it was from air or fire or something else I did not know, but I felt its unstoppable force. It cut through the air and struck the mountainside high above the cave, and the solid cliff wall cracked. Rocks slid, and tumbled down towards the mountain path. I stepped back and shielded my eyes as dust erupted from the hard packed dirt road, and boulders fell down before my feet.

After a while, the loud noise stopped, and I opened my eyes to observe my handiwork. The cave was completely sealed. I laughed to myself, and turning sharply on my heel, with a quick flick of my cloak behind me, I started up the increasingly steep slope up the rocky hillside. Goron City was where I was headed now. They would surrender their stone to me now easily. They were cowards, good for nothing and weak willed. Without their precious rocks from that cavern they would starve.

……

_One day later…_

Curse those fools! Why did they resist me! Me? Ganondorf Dragmire! Well, they will come crawling back to me soon enough. They will see sense in the end. That stone will be mine!

……

_One week later…_

"Give me the stone, burn you!"

The Zora King looked down at me through his thin eyes and smirked. How dare he defy me? He would suffer. When I get what I deserve, what is prophesised to be mine, I will ruin this place, this Zora's Domain.

During my youth I would probably have found this place to be very relaxing and soothing, with its deep pools of clear water and high waterfalls, sounds of splashing water, and the deep ambient noises that echoed through the long halls. Zora's Domain was built into a cave behind a great waterfall that spilled from a great pool in the cliffs overhead. The water spilled down from the mountains and into the river that flowed through Hyrule. The water here now would eventually find its way to Gerudo Valley. To my home.

"King Dragmire, the Zora Sapphire is the heirloom of our kingdom. None but the Royal Family of Hylia and Hyrule may demand it of us, and even then we are under no obligation to surrender it."

"Fool! Give it to me, now!"

The Zora King was very tall and muscular compared to the rest of his race. A slender figure like the rest of his people, but with an added look power in his torso, arms and legs. As such he created an aura of command around himself that was very strong within this throne room. Beside him sat a young female Zora, with bright eyes and a sharp grin, his daughter no doubt; she watched me with the same arrogant eyes as her father.

"Away with you, Dragmire. You waste your time. You are a petty thief. Begone!"

_…the fool!…curse him…he would suffer for his lack of vision…_

"Damn you Ralto! Curse you!" Quickly, before any Zora soldier could lay hand to stop me, I channelled directly at their King. Fuelled by my anger and rage I cursed him with all the power I could muster. And I transfigured his form, and laughed as I did so, watching the look of horror on his face.

His stomach became bloated, and his face grew larger, and his whole body grew and swelled up. This arrogant fool would suffer for mocking the name of Dragmire. He would be as hideous and ugly as a toad, and sound as one too! Then we would see how far his people followed him.

"No, what are you doing to me?" He cried. "Guards, seize him!"

I sneered at him, and he looked back with anger and fear in his dark eyes. "When you feel you can give me the stone, only then shall I return you to your former self."

The last image I remembered of him was a large hideous creature filled with terror and rage. Something heavy struck me in the back of the head and everything turned to blackness.

……

_One day later…_

I awoke in Hyrule field. My head hurt terribly, as though I had been struck by thunder, and all my bones ached. I was badly beaten and bruised but I would recover, unlike the Zora King. They had made a mistake by letting me go. I would return to their precious kingdom in my own good time, and then they would beg for forgiveness.

……

_One week later…_

"Dark have been my dreams of late. Full of hate, and fire, and burning. I knew you would come Mandrag. I knew you would come back to haunt me."

_…greetings, Great Deku Tree…_

"So ye remember me, that is well. Then ye will remember what fate awaits you again if ye rise but one flame to my branches. Ye will be banished once again, by the union of the Three Great Spirits."

_…not this time…not this time…_

"Ye believe so? Your sureness of victory is not in your character. From whence does this new confidence come from?"

_…the spirit of air is gone…this you know…you and Jabu Jabu are powerless to stop me without the third…_

"Valan the Air Spirit shall return when I summon him."

_…no…no he will not…_

The Great Deku tree towered above me, hundreds of feet into the air. I stood before him in the golden-green shade of the great canopy of his branches above. All around the sounds of the forest echoed. Woodland creatures and spirits alike. There were whispers from the dark too, the trapped souls of mortals who had trodden this ground, echoes of Kokiri children long lost. They called out to anyone who would listen. A haunting place to be sure.

"I see ye have a new vessel. An interesting choice."

How dare he refer to me so? An interesting choice! did he not know who I am? "I am King Ganondorf Dragmire of the West! And you shall refer to me as such."

The eyes of the tree – I call them eyes, but what were they really? Just bark of a tree. I knew he saw me in other ways, through the eyes of the spirits and the faries – narrowed on me, and I felt his gaze penetrate my skin and peer into my soul. "A man with potential for pure evil. But he is not in that place yet is he Ganon? He seeks power, and does what he believes is right. This is not truly evil. This man may yet see the light."

_…he will not…_

"You know this?"

_…I feel it…_

"What dost thou desire Mandrag? What has brought ye before me? Ye and I know both know that today is not the day of reckoning. Why do ye show yourself so soon."

"I come seeking the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, Great Deku Tree. You will give it to me now, and then I shall leave. And nothing in this place shall be harmed. But if you dare defy me…"

"Ye cannot win Mandrag. This man is weak…"

"You shall speak to me! Not Mandrag!"

"…and still his heart lies elsewhere. Ye can kill me, but I will be reborn. And in the end he will not prevail. This ye know. The flames of the sages flow from the arms of the Hero."

Wait, I had heard that said before. When? Could this be important? What was Ganon not telling me?

_…I fear nobody this time…this time I shall be victorious…_

"Enough." I said, straightening up and walking towards the great tree purposefully. "Give me the stone now, or suffer the consequences. You know I will succeed in the end, why resist now?"

"Because I believe in something King Dragmire, and I will fight for it."

"You seek to undo what is written in prophecy? The Great Beast will rule the world, this cannot be undone! It will come to pass."

The brows of the great tree drew in towards his nose, and he spoke slowly. "There is more to the prophecy than ye knows. Fear, Ganondorf Dragmire. Fear he who comes at dawn from the forest, bearing the green light in his arms, who parts the clouds in the sky. He shall be your undoing, and thou art correct, prophecy will be fulfilled."

"I have heard this before." Where, the light burn me? I cannot remember!

"It is not to late to repent from your sins. Ye may yet turn back to the light. Nabooru still loves you."

My eyes widened, and after a second of astonishment I thrust my finger towards him and shouted. How could he know such things? "That part of me is lost! Don't you ever say her name!" I lashed out in anger, channelled all of my power into cursing this foolish old being. His time was over! "Arghh!" Power flooded through me, darkness and hate coursing through my veins, setting me on fire. "Die!"

The tree began to wither, I saw it turning grey, wasting away. It fought back though, struggled to keep life in him. "Ye cannot win Ganon. The flames of the sages flow from -OUURGGHH!" A deep moan sounded deep within the depths of the tree, the curse was taking hold.

"Foolish vile being!" It was draining me of energy, I could not maintain the bind much longer. But I had to continue. I had to destroy him.

He carried on speaking, and I could hear the life draining from him as he spoke. His words becoming raspy and old. "…flow from the arms of the Hero! I shall send him on after you, and you shall feel the wroth of true pain! Undying, unending until the breaking of the-ARGHHH! Until the Breaking of the World!"

"Silence! You are dead! Dead!" The bond broke, and I fell to the ground, gasping for breath, struggling for air. I needed energy back, I was utterly drained of power. I needed time to recover.

_…you have done well…_

_…thank you my master…_

Hero, what utter foolishness. I am unstoppable. I am King Ganondorf Dragmire. "I am King Ganondorf Dragmire!"


	18. Chapter 18 Him

Chapter Eighteen – Him

_Two days later…_

Hylia. O, the memories. This is where I watched my people be slaughtered at my command. This is where I had turned to Mandrag Ganon. This is where I would find the gateway to my destiny. Those other fools would soon surrender their keys to the door, their spiritual stones. But this was where the real prize was. The Ocarina of Time.

The Ocarina of Time was the greatest of the keys to the sacred realm. And its uses went far beyond just that. They said that those who had the gift could use it to change the course of time just by playing its mighty tune. They could move the world backwards and forwards through time as they wished, and re-write the course of history. How many knew that? Precious few.

The existence of the ocarina was only known to the Royal Families of Hyrule. Namely the Hylian Royal House of Nohansen, the Zora Royal House of Valvetta, the Goron Line of Chiefs of the al'Goron… and the Gerudo Royal House of Dragmire. A secret held within the generations of those families, a secret bound by ancient magic. An Ancient magic which was created by the only house no longer living. The Ancient House of Kian'Tash, Noble Line of the Sheikah. They had died long ago with the rest of their kind. Filthy dark mages and shadow walkers. They deserved the fate they received, sent into ruin by their ancient tool of rites, that accursed mask…

I thought for another moment about the Sheikah and remembered something I had once been told. They said one Sheikah still survived to this day, possibly even of the line of Kian'Tash, bound to their duty as a guardian of the shadow.

But that was of no consequence. The ocarina was what I was here for, and this time I would not leave until I had what I came for. And I knew exactly where to find it. For you see, as I said, only few knew of the existence of the Ocarina, but even fewer knew of its true power. That secret was held within a small faction of the House of Nohansen, only taught to the eldest born female of every generation by her predecessor. The princesses, who were always gifted the same name, had guarded this secret, along with the ocarina itself, throughout all record and memory of the line.

How did I know then? Well, Ganon gave me more than just power; he was a boundless source of knowledge. And the knowledge that he gave me was filled with ancient history and long lost powers that I could regain, when I come into my destiny. My destiny, the power of the gods, the power to make mortal dreams come true. Right now, it lay just beyond my grasp…just beyond this door!

I slammed my fist into the great Door of Time, and I felt the earth shake beneath my feet, the Temple of Time shook, but the door itself did not move. There was more strength in this barrier than just stone alone. Soon, soon it would open. Soon I would have everything I could ever desire. Then Nabooru would understand, then she would see. She will love me again, and she will be my slave.

_…yes…feed your emotions…drink deep in the chalice of revenge…_

"Silence Mandrag. You shall speak when spoken to." That was out of character, I had never said anything such before, he was my master. But to my surprise my words actually pleased him. I could not see him smile, but I could feel it within me.

_…yes…Ganondorf…_

It was dark outside, night was fallen, I had been here far too long. But in truth it did not seem as though I had been here for any more than an hour. Maybe time moved differently in here. When morning comes, the next stage begins.

……

Morning dawned on Hylia like the firs dawn there ever was. Golden light spilled over the city, flowing through between the valley to the East. The sun was rising over Death Mountain and bathing the world in light, as the sweet smell of the morning rose from the grass and trees and flowers into the cool air.

The gravel and dirt path crunched beneath Strider's hooves as he trotted up the widening road to the castle. A jet-black stallion with a fine body, built for battle, as fine a steed as any King could wish for. I patted him on the neck as we turned the wide corner towards the great gates, and I whispered into his ear. "Be ready…I cannot know for certain what awaits us. But I shall not be stopped, no matter how well or unwell welcomed I am.

There were four guards stationed outside the gates, in traditional Hylian silver steel, holding long black spears with sharp steel blades. The golden eagle insignia of the Palace Guard was etched into their pointed helmets. They had clearly been slacking a little, talking casually amongst themselves, but when they saw me approaching they snapped back to attention. I heeled Strider to quicken his pace, and he trotted towards the guards quickly.

A guard stepped forward to meet me, a look on his face that said that he was not sure if he was still asleep in his bed or not, for the sheer unexpectedness of the event. But when I came to a stop in front of him, he did his best to sound as formal as was required of him, and he spoke clearly, without hesitation. "The Royal Palace of Nohansen Hyrule recognises King Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudos," Gerudos, I noted, not King of the West, "and extends the branch of peace. Does King Ganondorf come seeking audience with His Majesty the King of Hyrule?

I looked down on the soldier with sharp eyes, and I saw him shiver. He was grasping his spear so his knuckles turned white. I nodded slowly, and replied, "Yes, I seek audience. Send word to His Majesty that King Ganondorf Dragmire of the West comes extending the branch of peace from the Gerudo people to Hylia."

The guard nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, my Lord. At once." He raised his hand in salute and then turned sharply on his heel, quickening his pace as he walked.

……

The Royal Castle of Hyrule was built on an ancient foundation, which had stood for hundreds of years through many wars and conflicts. It had stood as the keep of the city throughout history, and had never fallen into enemy hands. It was not hard to believe, the castle was high walled and surrounded by a wide deep moat, with battlements and parapets along every face. Any army that managed to push beyond the great City Gates, push thorough the city, and force their way past the Inner Gate would find themselves in ten times more trouble once reaching this impregnable fortress…

Not like the Fortress of the Gerudos. Buried now, in what appears to be just a high rise of ground, with just the remains of the lower city remaining above ground. The earthquake that day was more than the doing of the Gorons alone though.

…it was you…your anger…

…silence Mandrag!…you shall speak when spoken to!…

…yes, lord Ganon…

What did he call me? Ganon? No, he was Ganon. He was Mandrag Ganon, and I was Ganondorf Dragmire. Two separate beings, bonded yes, but separate also.

"King Ganondorf, His Majesty awaits, if it pleases you to come now?"

I gave a start, and realised I was being spoken to by a palace attendant. I was standing in the Great Hall of the castle, and I had apparently been daydreaming. What about though…something about Mandrag…it did not matter. "Yes, I am coming now."

……

The throne room was the most grand and royal room in the entire castle. The floor was inlaid with marble, the walls and ceiling were set with silver, and the red carpet beneath my feet was of the highest quality. Though a modern imitation, it was in the style of the Hylian-Sheikah weavers of old. The carpet led to the end of the hall where the King was sitting on a golden throne.

I walked through the great hall, past many soldiers garbed in silver and red, towards the King. I stopped a way short of him and stood tall, rather than kneeling as was custom. I merely inclined my head in respect and began talking.

The King was a little older in age than me, I knew this because he had come into power in his youth also, and not much time before myself. I myself was thirty-six this day, and today marked the day of eighteen years as King of the Gerudos… half my life spent in the service of my Kingdom…

King Nohansen was likely in his early forties. He was a tall man, and of strong build. He was undeniably handsome, with striking eyes and a strong jaw, and the grey at his temples seemed only to increase his authority. He wore a blood red robe over a deep purple coat, and upon his head was the golden Crown of Hyrule, set with rubies, sapphires and emeralds. Upon his finger was the golden ring of the Hylian Royal Family, set with a ruby in the form of an eagle.

"King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, King of Hyrule, I come from the West bearing the branch of peace. I extend it to Hylia now, in the time for rebirth. We are ready to set the past behind us now, if Hylia can ever forgive the Gerudo people for our actions nine years ago."

_…nine years ago…do you remember seeing somebody that day?…do you remember..._

The King looked at me long and hard, expressionless, and at length he replied, nodding slowly. "King Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudos, you are welcome in Hylia." He says King of the Gerudos, not King of the West. How dare he? "But your welcome rests on the edge of a knife. I have heard news of your doings on Death Mountain, and rumours already spread of unrest in Zora's Domain."

_…on that day…nine years ago...during that battle...Ganondorf…you saw a young woman…_

He knew already? This was unfortunate, but I would not be stopped. "I come to Hylia now to pledge my allegiance to the King of Hylia and Hyrule, not Danuria of the Gorons, not Ralto of the Zora. My dealings with them are separate."

_...she was fleeing the city..._

_…she carried a new born babe in her arms…_

The King was no fool. But I would not be stopped. "What are your intentions, King Ganondorf?"

"My people are broken and weakened, this you know. We have raided your lands for years, but we know the damage we have done, and seek forgiveness and aid." He would not buy this.

_…the babe is important…and he still lives…though his mother does not…_

"For the time, I shall take you on your word." He is a fool then after all. Excellent. "If you come before me now and take the Ancient Oath." The Ancient Oath? Surely not, those words were sacred; I could not use them to bind myself to him. "And if you submit the House of Dragmire to the House of Nohansen, on behalf of thelost House of Hylia, and seek forgiveness for the ancient wrongs of your forefathers."

_…the House of Hylia he speaks of…dead?…no…one still lives…he is the babe…the child that you were warned of…_

How could he suggest such a thing? Submit the House of Dragmire…no, he was mad. This was madness. I could not surrender the history of my forefathers, end it here as though it were nothing. Thousands of years of power over the Gerudos, all for nothing…But soon things would be different anyway, I told myself. But by submitting the House…ending our name…breaking the line…I would be forging new destiny to myself, as I must do. Prophecy would be fulfilled soon. Was this a part of fulfilling the Old Promises? To end my line? My heritage?

_…submit to his desires…soon you shall have a foe greater than any King…his power shall flow from the Ancients…_

_...you must shed away your old life if you are to become great enough to oppose him…_

_...the Dragmire line is ended…__and you are the last fruit of that House…do you not see?…this was meant to be…_

_…soon you shall inherit a new name Ganondorf…the name of your destiny…_

Wait, Mandrag was speaking to me. Had I been ignoring him? What had he said? No, no, I needed to know, I must know. Something about a babe, something about a warning.

_…surrender to him…fulfil the next part of prophecy…soon you shall have ultimate power…andthis false king willsurrender to you…he will kneel before you…_

"Yes, Hyrule King, I submit my House to you. May this bring about the unity of Hylians and Gerudos, that we may become one people once more." That would never happen. "Your will be done my King." I stepped forward towards him and kneeled, head bowed, hands resting on my knee. I was kneeling close to a window, and the light from it fell across me. I smiled to myself, everything would happen as was meant to be, everything I planned for was succeeding. The light that shone onto my hands fromthat windowflickered, a shadow fell across them. I realised that someone was standing by the window. I payed no mind to the watcher, and kept my eyes bowed to the ground.

_…now Ganondorf…now you will see…see your destiny…_

"King Ganondorf Dragmire, I accept your submission to the House of Nohansen in the name of the House of Hylia."

_…turn Ganondorf…see him…see him…_

"You are renamed Ganondorf King, of the Gerudos."

I turned my head to the right, and looked directly at the window. And I saw him. The man made of light, clothed in the green of fields, with hair of flame. He looked at me, and blue flame flared in his eyes. He said something to me, in a tongue I did not know. Then he raised his hand, and shining from it were three Golden Triangles, the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. It was a vision, an omen, which passed. And suddenly where he had been standing was a child, not yet ten years of age. He was startled when I looked at him, frightened, and quickly moved away from the window out of my view. Who was he? Why was he there?

_…he is the one Ganondorf…do not underestimate him…I shall not sacrifice all I have worked for…not for him…_

Who is he?

_…he is the Champion of the Gods…the Salvation of Hyrule…the Prince of the Light…_

_…the Hero of Time…_

_…Link is his name…_

_…and we will break him…_


	19. Chapter 19 Gateway

Chapter Nineteen – Gateway

_Several weeks later…_

The ocarina was here, I knew it was, if I just kept searching I would find it eventually. This castle was not so large that it could hide something from me, no matter how closely guarded it was. I already knew where to look to, I knew who held it. It was held by the eldest female of every generation in Hyrule's royal family, and so it must be in the possession of the King's daughter, the young princess.

But how to obtain it? Surely she did not carry it on her person, so simply attacking her and hoping to find it would not be enough. If she did not have it, then I would have wasted what trust I had here, and would be thrown out of this place indefinitely, if not executed for treason. I would have to use caution, and trust that time and patience would be my ally. But time slipped by day by day, and I came no closer to my prize.

The King had me under tight watch, and the escort of guards which he claimed were for my protection were making sure I went to no place that I was not permitted. In order to search any place I had had to lose them first and later convince them that I was merely lost. No easy feat. But where o where to look? In the princesses own quarters? No, it could not be there, that was too simple. But locked in a cellar somewhere? No, it was too important to leave out of sight or easy access. But what searches of this castle I had been able to make had been infinitely unsuccessful. And my patience was wearing thin. Always I was led back to the conclusion that the princess must hold it on her own person. But that was impossible, too unsafe a hiding place for the heirloom of the Kingdom, and the single most powerful weapon in Hyrule.

_…could not the simplicity be the perfection of it though?…_

No, it was still not possible.

My thoughts strayed to a few weeks ago, seeing that boy, that child. I knew he was important now, but why? What was his purpose? Mandrag Ganon had told me something that afternoon about who he was, but I could not remember, burn myself how I tried to! Why was I shielded from his words now? Was I pushing him away? Well I knew the boy was important at least, even if I knew not why.

The Ocarina of Time… where was it, curse it!

I was sitting in my quarters, at a writing table, filling out some documents that the King said he wanted completing. I had not done much yet though, with my thoughts too utterly consumed by finding that instrument. I dipped my quill into my ink jar and signed my name at the bottom of the page.

Ganondorf King, of the Gerudos.

How could I have allowed him to strip me of my name? It was necessary to gain his trust, but maybe I could have convinced him of some other way. No, it was destiny and I understood that. But still.

I put the piece of parchment aside and took the next one from the pile. This document concerned borders, and the land controlled by the Gerudos. He wanted me to surrender all titles over the land. The people would still be mine to govern, but I would be living on borrowed land in the desert. These foolish proposals I had to sign to were unreasonable, but where was my choice? I had to maintain my cover here…

I glanced up and looked at the two guards that stood by the door. Their names were Jarel and Bharl, and I had come to get to know them well these past few days, they had been very decent to me, for which I was grateful. They were both very proper, and didn't seem to share the same contempt for Gerudos that many Hylians displayed. Bharl, in his early twenties and the younger of the two was to be married in a few weeks, to a pretty girl called Catti, and he had talked fondly of her and of the upcoming wedding, of how it would be a day to remember. The way he spoke reminded me of the way I used to think about Nabooru, the way I felt when I first saw her in a morning, radiant and beautiful as the day we first met.

Jarel was in his thirties, of an age with me. He was a married man, with two children. His eldest son was ten years old, and keen to follow in his father's footsteps as a soldier. He also had a daughter, seven years of age, who had a passion for adventure so he said, and was always disappearing into Hylia by herself, which worried her mother no end. When I was young I had always wondered what my children would be like, mine and Nabooru's children. They would have been daughters of course, and I had even thought of names for them…what where they? I could not remember now…it was so long ago…

But Nabooru had never become pregnant, much to my regret. Not in all the years we were together after the Civil War. What did that tell me? That I was incapable of fathering an heir. Why? Because truly I am the last of my House, and there will be no other after me. For I shall live forever, and there is room for only one Dragmire.

_…that is no longer your name…_

I know.

I applied too much pressure to the quill and the nib snapped. I pounded my fist on the wooden bench in frustration. "Everythin' alright there, Lord Ganondorf?" Asked Jarel, coming forwards.

"Yes, yes its fine. Thank you Jarel." I waved my hand to dismiss him and he took up his place by the wall again, and exchanged a confused glance with Bhard.

What was I doing here!? I am wasting my time! I must have that ocarina! Enough was enough, I was not going to find it by being cautious and careful any longer. I had to start being forceful. "Tell me my good men," I said, looking up at the two guards. "Have you ever heard of something called the Ocarina of Time?"

Bharl looked at me with a frown and shook his head, "No, my Lord." But Jarel did not reply at once. He studied me for a moment, then slowly shook his head, "No my Lord, I cannot place that."

I stood up, and strode towards them. I was taller than both of them, and they watched me carefully, Jarel's hand gripped his spear more tightly. "Are you sure Jarel? You look as though you know something."

He tried to speak again, but his voice came out as a croak, he coughed and tried again. "No my Lord. I know nothing."

"Jarel, please. Don't make me ask again, I can see you are hiding from me. After all we have shared will you keep this back from me?" Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, and his eyes shifted nervously.

"Lord Ganondorf, please take a seat." He said, trying to regain his position of authority. He pointed to the chair, but I merely took a step nearer to him.

"What do you know? Burn you, Jarel!"

"Take a seat, Lord Ganondorf!"

Like lightning, I grabbed his spear and pulled it from his hand. Before he could react, I spun it around in a circle and brought it down up Bharl's head. He fell down to the floor, and I kicked him in the side as he fell. Jarel was about to shout out, but I grabbed him by the neck, and held him in a tight grip against the wall. "I like you Jarel, and I don't want to hurt you, but so help me I will if you so much as shout out once. I thrust the spear point down to Bharl's neck. "The same goes for you," I snarled at him, "one wrong word and you will both be dead before you have chance to draw breath. Now, tell me what you know of the ocarina!!"

Jarel twisted his neck in my grasp, and I released him a little so he could talk. He struggled for breath as he spoke. "I was stationed to guard the princess's quarters one day, a few weeks ago. And I overheard her attendant say something to her."

"What did she say!?" I punched him in the stomach, and he choked for breath.

"She said to keep it with her at all times, to keep it safe from the King's guest. She said he had been searching for other things like it across Hyrule, and he was here for the 'ocarina' now. That's all I know, I swear."

She knew I was here for it! And she carried it with her after all! Truly I have been blinded! "I'm sorry Jarel, I'm sorry it had to be you." The hand I had around his neck grew warmer as I channelled, and then suddenly flames burst from my fingers. They burned through his skin, until there was nothing left of his head but black char.

Bharl screamed, and I thrust the spear through his neck. He was silenced instantly. Oh light, what am I doing? How could I do this? They were innocent, and furthermore they were men. Men just like myself, not some Goron or Zora.

_…do not be foolish…do not be weak…_

Yes, I had be strong. This was who I was. I am Ganondorf, and this is the life I have chosen. And if I wanted ultimate power, there would have to be sacrifices along the way. Many would fall before me yet.

I opened the door and stepped out into the narrow corridor. I looked up and down, making sure that nobody had heard, and I hurried towards the staircase and began hoping that I would not be too late to get what I needed. At the bottom of the staircase I ran into another of the guards that had been assigned to me, Tomdil. He looked at me confused, and then held out his hand in a gesture for me to stop. "Lord Ganondorf, please will you-" He died. Flame engulfed his body and his blackened corpse fell to the floor. I took one last look at him and hurried on through the castle.

……

The princess's quarters were far from where I had been staying. It was fifteen minutes before I reached the royal chambers, sneaking to stay out of sight the whole way for fear of arousing suspicion. I couldn't very well kill everybody in the entire castle. I was slightly out of breath from running too. Too many close encounters. I rested my elbows on a window ledge and looked out into the distance. It was an east-facing window, and I could see the slopes of Death Mountain from here. The sky was darkening, night was falling. At this time, surely the princess would be in her quarters. But she would be guarded, heavily guarded.

I braced myself and turned a corner into a short corridor. A large oak door was at the centre of the wall to my right, and six guards lined the wall. They were all sharply at attention, but when I showed myself, they all turned to face me. The nearest guard, a stout man with a bushy beard, spoke to me. "Lord Ganondorf, sire, have you lost your way? These are the royal chambers, you will find nothing of interest here I assure you." He thought for a second. "Do you need an escort to lead you back to the Great Hall? Or to your own quarters? I would be happy to-" I cut him off with a downward wave of my hand.

"There is something here of interest to me. The princess has something that I want."

All the other guards fell in line with the first, and held their spears firmly. "You are not granted audience with the Lady. You will come with us now. It is late, you must return to your room, as the King wishes. You know your welcome here is conditional. Do not overstep the lines my Lord."

"I am a reasonable man." I said slowly, gesturing gently for them to lower their weapons. "I will give the six of you the opportunity to leave this place right now, unharmed. You may go for reinforcements if you wish, but I will not be here by the time you return. Those of you who do not leave now, you will all be killed."

"Treason!! Seize him!!" Shouted the stout man. "Alert the castle!" There was no time for anybody to make any alerts though. I channelled at the six of them simultaneously, lighting burst from my fingers, and it engulfed them all, arcing from my hands to the bodies of soldiers. They screamed out loud, and then fell silent.

Wasting no time, I smashed the door down and unleashed a blaze of flame upon the party of soldiers inside. Another door was at the end of a narrow corridor. I strode through the hallway towards this door but stopped in my tracks when the doors burst open ahead of me.

A tall woman was standing in the door way, engulfed in a brilliant purple flame. "Get back, you evil fiend!" She shouted. I knew of this woman, Impa, the attendant of the princess. More than an attendant though, a bodyguard. What was more, a sheikah. "I know your evil plans." She said more calmly "You shall not lay one finger on Zelda!!" She threw out her arms, and I knew she was about to channel. I tried to counter her, but a blast of wind threw me from my feet and pined me up against the wall above the door I had entered through. "Hurry Zelda!" She called back through the doorway. "Go!"

"Release me you witch!" I shouted, trying to channel enough power back at her. How was she outmatching me for power? Certainly she was Sheikah, but I have the power of Mandrag Ganon! What else did she possess?

_…she is the guardian of shadow…_

"You cannot triumph, Ganondorf. Zelda saw through you weeks ago, and I curse the King for not allowing me to take her into hiding back then. But now you have shown your true colours." She increased the force, that held me, and the projected another attack towards me. A stream of purple magic, shadow magic.

"Wait, I see who you are now! You are a sage!!"

She was taken aback, she had not expected me to realise that. She regained her force and continued her assault. "And you are the incarnation of evil! You will die!"

I smirked at her, hiding the pain that seared through my bones. "Foolish child." I saw a flash of fear across her face for an instant, but that was all I needed to catch her off balance. With all my rage and fury I channelled back towards her. Fire and lighting struck her, and she stumbled backwards, clutching her chest, breathing heavily. She lost her focus and stopped channelling, consequently I fell ten feet to the floor, hitting the ground heavily with a loud thud.

She took one last glance at me and hurried away, disappearing back into the room. My sides ached, and my head was bleeding at the back where it had been grated against the stone, but I climbed to my feet and limped after her, moving with all the speed I could. There was a hidden passage in this room that the princess and Impa had used to escape through. A trapdoor which had been hidden under a carpet. Staggering as I tried to get my feet through, I climbed down the ladder and hurried down the spiralling staircase that met it halfway down the tower.

……

Night had fallen quickly and heavily, black clouds masking out the deep blue sky. Thunder roared in the sky, and lighting flashed down upon the city, and as I raced through the courtyards in pursuit the clouds burst and torrential rain swept across the land. "Curse you, sage! Curse you, princess! That weapon is mine!" I could feel their presence here, I could feel their fear. It was pulling me towards them, and showing me the way to go. I raced through high open courts of stone, under arches, through palace gardens, and through ever more courtyards. This was such a large castle, and they were trying to lose me, but they would not escape from me! Nobody could escape from me!

I had to admit they had seen sense in fleeing though. Hiding behind soldiers would do them no good, and Impa knew now that her power would not outmatch mine. But where could they run to in this place? I would find them eventually.

The stormy night reflected that which was in my soul. Darkness, aggression, outward rage, the night reflected the shadows of my heart. "You flee now, in the hours without sunlight? This is my arena! Here, in the bitter dark of the night, I am your King!"

Horseback. They would escape on horseback. That was their only way out. But the stable were on the far side of the castle…so why was I being drawn in the opposite direction to the stables? Why could I feel their life energy in the other direction? A Sheikah mind trick, curse her devilry! I skidded to a stop on the slippery wet cobblestones, and turned on my heel. Burn her!!

I ran into a door into the main building of the castle, it would be faster to run through in the dry. I shook off the rain as I ran, cursing blindly about my own stupidity. As I reached the Great Hall, a large patrol of guards headed me off. "Halt, Lord Ganondorf! The King has ordered you be placed under arrest for treason and- Arrgghhh!" They all burst into flame. How many? Thirty? Forty? It did not matter any more. I left them half dead, screaming in agony on the floor, as their flesh shrivelled and died. No-one could stand against me!

As soon as I reached stables I smashed a path through all the guards who had been commanded to hold my way here, ad leaped onto Strider's back. I heeled him out, and charged out over the dirt track that led to the front of the castle. The downpour was getting ever worse, and the rain hammered down upon my back like rocks. Faster, faster through the dark night I raced. In the distance I saw a flash of white, a horse, running through the city at speed. Strider leaped from the cliff wall that surrounded the castle, and I blazed down into the city.

Rivers of rainwater ran through the empty streets, and roofs spilled like waterfalls into the gutters below. My soaking hair filled my eyes and I wiped it back furiously. Through the market square, through the alleyways and streets that led to the Great Gates. I could feel them, I was getting closer, burn them, but I had to be faster! In the distance I heard hooves clattering over the drawbridge, and as I drew nearer I saw another flash of white I the distance. I was gaining on them.

Lighting flashed across our vision and Strider ran off course, I heeled him back to the road, but I could not see well, either. Lighting flashed again, and thunder burned my ears. I could no longer see them. The clouds grew thicker, and the rain ever heavier. And even as Stepped rode out across the drawbridge, I had lost them. Hyrule field, fogged in cloud and shadow and rain was a mask across my eyes. I heeled Strider to stop, and he pulled up slowly across the grass. Curse them!! The Ocarina of Time was mine!! Mine!!

I wiped the rain from my eyes, and smoothed my hair back behind my head. No matter, the rain would keep falling.

Suddenly I heard a shuffling on the ground to my left. I snapped my head around and found myself looking down on a young boy, dressed like a Kokiri.

_…Ganondorf…it is he…listen to me…_

I studied him carefully, I was sure I had seen him before, but my memory was sketchy of late, having had so much of my focus channelled into finding that accursed ocarina.

_…listen to me curse you…why can you no longer hear my words…he is the one…destroy him now…_

"Hey you there, kid! Did you see a rider on a white horse just now?"

He looked at me fearfully for a second, but then stood up as tall as he could to look unafraid. "No, I have seen no-one but you." He was lying, that as much was obvious. He frowned at me, and began to walk by me.

"So you think you can protect them from me?" I said accusingly. He was weak. I could destroy him, no I _would_ destroy him. He would pay dearly for his attitude to me.

He stopped and looked up at me, and there was nothing but confidence in his words. "Yes, I do. I know who you are. You will not harm Princess Zelda." This was not the voice of a child speaking. These were the words of man, regardless of the child's form.

_…listen to me…heed my warning…he is more than you can imagine…destroy him now…_

Anger raged through me. If he would not co-operate then he would die!! "Foolish child!!" I raised arm and channelled with all the strength I could muster. Power enough to destroy a hundred men. A devastating arc of bright magic broke upon his body. He was sent soaring back through the air and tumbled down upon the earth several yards back. I laughed out loud and was about to heel Strider to move on, but I saw the child rising to his feet.

Impossible!! How could he!! That blast could have carved a cave in a mountainside. Angrily I rode on into the night, hoping against hope that I was headed in the right direction.

_…he is the one…_

Wait, Mandrag was speaking! Why had he said nothing before?

_…follow him…this the hour of glory…the hour of destiny is at hand…_

Strider rode ahead into the gloom of the night. And my mind raced with confusion and ambition. Who was this child? What was his significance? What must I do?

_…he is the Hero of Time!…follow him now!…_

I looked back into towards the city, the boy was no longer standing there. Mandrag Ganon was right, there was something special about that child. Something I could not even begin to understand. How had he survived that attack!? I pulled at Striders reigns and pulled him around. That child had a power that I did not understand, and I needed answers.

……

I did not need to think about where I should go to find him. It was blindingly obvious…for once I had clarity in my mind. The rain had eased up now, falling more lightly the sky now, and it was easier to see where I was going. Not that I needed to be able to see to find him. I could feel him now, feel his energy, he possessed something I wanted dearly after all, he had the ocarina. That foolish princess believed she could stop me by deceiving me? Foolish, weak minded child.

"Yah!" I whipped Strider and he blazed on faster through the streets, turning corners sharply, and narrowly avoiding walls. I held on tightly to his back. Speed was everything now. Everything hinged on timing. Destiny was in the making.

Even as the Temple of Time came into sight up ahead of me, I could see him disappearing inside. His entire body seemed to be engulfed in a brilliant white flame that radiated out into the darkness. I very much doubted that he was aware of that, I was sure it was only I that could see that aura around him. Strider trotted up the steps and I dismounted carefully, trying not to make any noise. The wind had died down now, and the boy would hear me if I raised any sound. I would watch him and see what he did.

I hurried towards the entrance and slipped inside.

Inside the Temple was exactly as I remembered it, from my visit here a few weeks ago. The high white and grey stone walls arced up into the high reaches above, gilded with silver and gold fine as lace. The marble floor beneath my feet was clear as glass, and joined the walls seamlessly. There was a deep resonance that seemed to linger here, time felt stilled. It took me a few seconds to notice that it was light in here despite the darkness outside. That did not make sense to me, there were no torches in here…the place was simply illuminated by an infinite radiance.

I had quickly stepped behind a column when I entered, and watched the boy from the shadows.

He was standing before the altar, reading the inscription upon the black stone and running his fingers through the grooves. He took a step back and reached into the folds of his tunic, pulling something out carefully and holding it before him. A bright green gemstone, edged in gold. He laid it down upon the altar, and proceeded to produce a further two. A sapphire and a ruby, to match the emerald. The Spiritual Stones! How could he possible have acquired them? And what in the name of the Light was he doing with them? Sure he did not intend to…

He took up a fourth object in his hands, and he held it uncertainly, I could sense that he was petrified of what he held, but confident at heart regardless. He seemed to pass into a trance, and remained very still. I crept closer to him, to the next column along the wall, and pressed my back up against it. I realised I was breathing heavily, surely I was not afraid of him?

The object he held now was smaller than the others, and not a jewel either. It was longer than it was wide, and round, with holes across one surface and a small mouthpiece. My heart began pounding faster than it ever had in my life. I could feel a dark power seeping into me. Mandrag was growing in strength.

_…yes…I can feel my power returning…now you shall listen to me once more…_

I could hear him once again! With his words like broken stone and steady harsh tones. His control was returning, and power surged through my veins. I laughed out loud, unable to control myself. The boy did not notice, he was still deeply in a state of trance. What was he doing? No matter.

I could feel changes within my soul. Like all my life had been building to this moment. Everything hinged on this. Everything I had ever suffered for now rested upon the edge of a knife, with the weight of a mountain above it. If only I endured now, waited just a few minutes more…

Suddenly the boy put the instrument to his lips and began playing a tune. The sound of it echoed in the Temple, and I felt the earth shake beneath my feet. The three Spiritual Stones suddenly started glowing, and they lifted up off the altar and hung above it in mid air, suspended by the magical pull of the music.

That song he was playing, I knew its name, it was the Song of Time. And it flowed from the deep ancient power of the Ocarina of Time. O so sweet a sound…o so terrible a sound…It rocked my soul, and I clutched the rock of the column tightly. O by the Light…is this truly happening?

The Temple of Time shook to its foundations, and the world rumbled under me. Slowly, as though uncertain at first, the great Door of Time began to move. Stone slid against stone and slowly it pulled apart at the centre and revealed a passageway behind.

_…after all these long years…finally…my time has come…_

The Door of Time was opened, the Gateway was clear.

The boy clothed in green walked up the steps slowly and disappeared into the shade of the doorway. I saw a pale ball of light that floated beside him also, a fairy I presumed. Surely he was not Kokiri though, Kokiri could not leave the forest.

I emerged from my hiding place by the wall and moved swiftly through the grand hallway. When I reached the top of the steps behind the altar I peered down the narrow passageway. Up ahead was a round room, with a raised platform at the centre. At the centre of this platform, resting with its blade thrust into the stone, was a sword. I had not heard of such a thing being here before, but I watched with keen interest.

_Ganondorf! Do not do this! Please, you still have a choice!_

Conflict in my mind. Why? That voice, so sweet a voice. Why was it haunting me?

_Don't do this Gan…I love you…_

No! It is over Nabooru! How do the shadows of your memory still tempt me to another life!? I cannot waver now.

I crept along the corridor slowly, making sure to be as quiet as possible. I was no more than fifteen feet from him when he wrapped his hands around the hilt of the sword and pulled it from its pedestal.

_Please Gan! Do not do this! You can still choose!!_

A brilliant white light shone down upon the boy and bathed the room in light. I was illuminated, and exposed, all shadows cast aside from me, and I was laid bare before the brilliance and magnitude of the divine light. A blue and white glow began to envelop the boy, and he raised his head up to the skies, sword firmly in his grasp.

The ancient barrier between Hyrule and the Sacred Realm was breaking.

_Choose!! You know this cannot be your destiny!_

_…choose…you know your destiny…Dragmire…_

I stood watching him, holding that blade, watching the boy become filled with light. My fists clenched tightly. Even now? I can choose, Nabooru? But how? After so much pain, so much hurting, so much grief and despair? Now was the time for me to fulfil my destiny!! It was my duty to my line! My heritage! Everything the Gerudos have endured! Thousands of lives lost for my self-centred desires! And still, here and now at the bitter moment of my victory there was still doubt!? Impossible! "Aaarrrgghhhhh!!" I screamed out loud, and fell to my knees. The boy did not see me, he could not hear me. "Why Nabooru!? Why did it come to this? I loved you, but you could not live with me knowing what I was!"

_You can still choose._

An echo. A memory. A thought long gone. "Please, plague me know more, Nabooru! Burn you, why do I still love you!?"

_You still have a choice, Ganondorf. Do not sacrifice yourself for evil. You still have good in you. Do not forsake your life's grace. Come back to the light._

_flicker_

An image flashed in my mind, of a young boy, fourteen years of age. He stood atop the fortress of the Gerudos, as though he were its silent lord. He had red hair, and wore a purple robe which waved gently at his ankles in the morning breeze. Prince Ganondorf was his name. He was full of noble ambition, pure of heart. He would honour the Light, and bring glory his own name and people.

_flicker_

A storm was breaking upon the Temple. The Light wavered, the boy was fading, becoming light himself. The power in the room intensified. A whirlwind tore at my flesh.

_flicker_

Another image. A young King. In black armour, with a golden crown upon his head. He was eighteen. A young King, with visions of greatness in his mind. Hope for a better world was the message of his rule and Kingdom.

_flicker_

A scream sounded in the room but above the roar of the wind and the bright light I could not even hear the sound of my own pain. My blood became ice.

_flicker_

A King stood above the gates, atop the high walls of a white city, watching his own people die. He saw a glimpse of his destiny, and he let an ancient evil into his heart, forsaking his life.

_flicker_

My blood became fire in my veins. Liquid fire, burning at my very soul. This pain had to end! But the power I could feel now…I wanted this power!!

_flicker_

Nabooru danced with me, and we held each other passionately. We were so hot, sweating, but so utterly and blindly in love. There was no other but her. My world blazed with passion.

_flicker_

Nabooru standing alone in the gardens, we were apart again, and it pained my heart. But my destiny was clear. And it was not her. I was meant for so much more.

_flicker_

Three nations suffered curses, as I strove to find the keys to my promised power and glory. I cared nothing for them. Nothing but blackness was in my cold soul.

_flicker_

I knelt before a King, and forsook the name of my ancestry, I brought shame to my people, but it would all be regained in power, and gold, and blood.

_flicker_

I watched as a young boy opened the gateway to the Sacred Realm. My life balanced upon the edge of a knife.

_flicker_

A King of Thieves was keeling, screaming with anguish as his life flashed before his eyes. He was suffering, burning inside. Doubt clouded his mind, storms and wrath and wind and light engulfed a vast chamber. But the world was centred upon a boy made of light, with bright red hair and deep blue eyes, holding a legendary sword in his grasp. And the shadows tore at the life of an insignificant man, beaten and broken, all love ever felt shattered from his thoughts and mind, lost for all time.

_…where am I? I am here, on the outside…._

_…I am here on the outside…_

_…no…I am not on the outside. I am there. I am the boy…_

_…no…not this time…I am no longer a boy…this time I am not the boy that stands there…that was a long time ago…the boy is another…this time, I am the man…I am the shadow of a broken man, laying on the floor, weeping for salvation…_

"The Light save me!! Nabooru!! I love you!!"

The voice of the memory cried out to me. _"Choose, Ganondorf. Choose. It is not too late. You may still find the light."_

_...no…do not listen…I am your destiny…the Great Beast will rule the world for seven years…it is written in prophecy…_

_"Gan…"_ Wept Nabooru, I could hear her. Hear her so clearly now. But she was so far away. _"Gan…please…choose…come back to me…"_

"Nab!" I cried. I cried for my fall from grace, and the emptiness of my soul. "Nabooru, please forgive me!"

_…choose…_

_"Choose!"_

Everything fell still. The rift between worlds still thundered, but I could no longer feel it. I was alone and cold in the dark. I was all alone. I looked up to where the boy made of light still stood, with the blade raised in his arms. The Gateway between worlds was closing. O, the Light save me! Nabooru!! Help me!!! Save me, my Reason! My Reason!! My Reason!!

_"…choose…"_ she wept…

I looked at the boy of light, and I looked at myself…

…thoughts flickered across my mind of a past love long forgotten…

…and I made my choice.


	20. Chapter 20 Choice

Chapter Twenty – Choice

I threw myself forwards into the light, seizing hold of the boy and the sword. He shouted out in fear, and I only laughed out loud with malice. "This is my choice!!" This was my destiny. I looked down at the boy, and spoke to him. "I knew if I followed you here you would open the gateway to the Sacred Realm for me. Young fool…"

Everything turned to silver glass.

……

_But when Aragorn arose all that beheld him gazed in silence, for it seemed to them that he was revealed to them now for the first time. Tall as the sea-kings of old, he stood above all that were near, ancient of days he seemed and yet in the flower of manhood; and wisdom sat upon his brow, and strength and healing were in his hands, and a light was about him._

_The Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkein_

……

…in a realm beyond sight…the shy shines gold, not blue…

…there, the Triforce' might…makes mortal dreams come true…

……

_An eternity later…_

I awoke upon a seashore, stirring slowly as the tide lapped gently against my face. I opened my eyes slowly and looked out across the ocean, towards the golden sunlight beyond the horizon. So peaceful. I could lay here forever. So calm… I took in a deep breath, and the fresh salty sea air filled my lungs, I exhaled slowly, running my fingers through my hair. I had a vague memory of a pain in the past, of light and wind and a burning flame, but I could not place it. All I felt was serenity and contentedness.

"Ganondorf, awaken."

I looked up above me, at the figure peering over me. He offered me a hand, and I took it, and he helped me as I clambered up onto my feet. "Who are you?" I said, looking him up and down. He was short, short against my height leastways, and Hylian of origin. He was elderly, with white hair and a white beard, and deep lines of age set in his round face. He wore a golden robe around his large belly, tied with a golden sash, which was decorated with the markings of the ancients.

"My name is Rauru," he said, in a commanding tone. "I am the Sage of Light, ancient guardian of the Temple of Light and the Sacred Realm of Hyrule." He frowned at me. "You have come to my domain through the Temple of Time, this I know, but you did not open the gateway which brought you here, did you?"

I studied him carefully. A Sage… the Sage of Light no less. I decided that I must handle myself carefully, I could not tell yet if he was friend of foe. Well, he was a foe, I knew that much, but how did he consider me? "I came here through the ancient gateway, by the only way I could. It matters not how I came here though…so long as this is indeed the Sacred Realm?"

"Take a look around," said Rauru, "but do not become too acquainted with this place. No mortals may linger here for very long, it is the way of things." He turned and wandered away slowly, not looking back towards me. As he walked, he faded as mist into the air.

Beyond where he had been, and past the sand dunes, the land rose into grassy slopes, though I could not see over the first hill. Looking sideways up and down the beach, it appeared that maybe this was an island, the grassy fields surrounded by the shore on all sides.

So this was the Sacred Realm? Not quite what I had expected. Not at all in fact. Sure enough, the sky was gold, but other than this could have been an island in Hyrule. I looked around some more, and it was only after a few minutes that I realised that the endless ocean which stretched to the horizon actually shined silver. I looked more carefully, and observed that the entire sea of liquid glass and silver, smooth as water.

I shook my head, and began walking towards the sand dunes, and soon I was walking up the grassy slopes onto the centre of the island. The grass was thick and lush, and swayed gently as though in a breeze… despite the absence of wind. My footfalls did not even bend the grass stalks, behind me looked as though nobody had walked through here.

The ground I trod, it was sacred, holy. I could feel my taint burning through it.

At the centre of the island, atop the highest hill, I could now see a tall building. An immense building, a palace by appearance, though like none I had ever seen before. It spired high into the golden sky, disappearing into the air above almost beyond my own sight. I quickened my pace, bounding over the plains, up and down smoothly rising and falling slopes. My cape fluttering behind me on a wind I could not feel. I felt quite carefree, almost light of heart. Impossible, I knew. My heart was darkness.

…_only the darkness…_

…_only ever the darkness…_

I drew neared to the great palace and the tower that stretched high above it. This was undoubtedly the Temple of Light. The dwelling place of the sages, and the resting place of the essence of the gods…

The walls of the temple were brilliant white, made of marble, and great pillars of gold and silver supported the walls, and the high levels which stretched up hundreds of feet into the air, easily four or five times higher than Hyrule Castle, and then there was that spire that scraped the sky…

There were domes of pearl and gates of diamond. Archways of adamantine, balconies crafted from firestone and coral. Higher up, one of the tiers of the temple was ringed by a recurring pattern of six bright shining gemstones. Thousands of them, encircling the palace, glowing with the light of the six temples…

……

I entered through the great front archways, sculpted of amethyst, and followed the long wide corridor deeper into the Temple of Light.

A deep booming voice rocked through the temple, and it cast fear into me. Fear. Into me? Dark, what have I become? "Mandrag Ganon, you dare bring the taint of evil upon this holy place?"

I spoke out to the voice of Rauru, which resonated through the halls with deep clarity, sound echoing from everywhere around me. "You know that which I desire. And you know of the prophecy. You cannot protect it from me."

" You will do what you have to do. I shall not try to stop you now."

"That is a wise decision indeed." I called back, rocking my head back in laughter, and channelling power through the earth to shake the temple to its foundations.

"But hear this. Your victory shall only be a half victory." He tone almost mocked me. "The glory you seek shall not be yours. The flames of the seven sages will flow from the arms of the Hero, and he shall blind you and burn you by the fire of the Blade of the Ancients…this is your warning."

I laughed as I walked. I could see a staircase up ahead of me in the distance. "Hero? No-one can stand against the power of the gods, and I shall harness their might and bend it to my will. I fear no-one."

"May your soul find the light, Ganondorf." He fell silent.

"May your soul find the dark, Sage." I muttered as I walked. "For any who stand against me shall be crushed." Dragmire ail'Dracani hung at my waist, and I realised I was gripping it tightly. "I am not Ganondorf…" I said slowly. "I am not a Dragmire…" This weapon is a bind to a forgotten life. I cannot wear it any more, it was a shackle to a life long lost. I unbuckled it and let the sword fall to the floor, and I heard it clatter on the stone floor behind me.

……

Time stood still as I climbed. Higher, higher, higher, always higher. The wide stairs had narrowed spiralled up into the tower, which now I climbed with ever decreasing patience. It was so high. Surely I was climbing the stairs into the heavens. Onwards, upwards, higher…higher…

……

O glorious light…

O glorious dark…

……

From the top of the tower I looked out upon the Temple of Light, stretching downwards thousands of feet below me. I could see the silver sea all around the island, and the golden sky, and the shining green grass…So beautiful…beauty matched by nothing else in all the world…not even by her…

But even the majesty of all of the Sacred Realm was as nothing next to what was before me now…. Here at the highest peak of this tower, where the Gods left it millennia ago when they left this word…

_…the hour of destiny is at hand…_

_…the great beast will rule the world for seven years…_

The Triforce of the Sacred Realm. The Essence of the Gods. The three golden triangles…Nayru of Wisdom. Din of Power. Farore of Courage. The power to make mortal dreams come true. It shined gold, and flooded my eyes with radiance and light. So strong…so bright…so much light…

I was shaking, trembling deep within my soul. But I was Mandrag Ganon, I was strong. The world would know my name and fear.

I called out loud into the skies. And ancient power filled my voice. "Gods of the Heavens! Hear that which I desire!!" My voice rocked the Earth and Heavens, and the world was pulled with the flow of my divine blood. "Give me the power to rule the world! Give me the power of the gods! Let me rule upon a throne of fire and scourge the world with my flame. Let lighting be my sceptre, that I may strike down upon all nations, and torture the unfaithful. Let the wind be my steed, that I would ride with the four winds and burn the sky with eagles. Let time be my crown, that I may rewrite the world in my image, and bring rebirth to the darkness!!" The skies broke, the earth was rent open, and the seas roared. "Give Hyrule to me!!"

I laid my hands upon the Triforce.

The world became fire.

My blood turned to ice.

The fabric of existence was torn.

The light increased, ever brighter, burning my eyes. The Triforce became ever stronger in its radiance. I held onto it with all my strength. Pain surged through my body, shredding at my soul. I screamed out loud in pain. It was burning me, torturing me. O, such glorious power! Such power!! "Give Hyrule to me!!" I cried, and again, louder, "Give the world to me!!"

My mind split. The world cracked. The weave of the world bent, struggling against the flow of power. It was mine! All mine!! All I have suffered for. All I have sacrificed, it came to this. Victory was mine. The world would know my name and fear. I would rule the world for all time!!

…_Nabooru…we were meant for so much more…_

Power filled me, saturating my soul. Taking control.

The world would kneel before me.

I laughed out loud, screaming with joy and wonder…

…and prophecy was fulfilled.

"I am Ganondorf Dragmire!!" I cried out, echoing across the winds of time. "I am Mandrag Ganon!!"

**The End  
of Book One of _Dragmire_**


End file.
